Straight to the Heart
by Luv22
Summary: On her first flight, Rey found herself sitting next to Matt the radar technician. Matt—also known as undercover hopeful heir to First Order Airline, Kylo Ren—had no idea how one flight would affect his life. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Summary:** On her first flight, Rey found herself sitting next to Matt the radar technician. Matt—also known as undercover hopeful heir to First Order Airline, Kylo Ren—had no idea how one flight would affect his life. AU

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

Nervous anticipation twisted and tumbled in Rey Finn's stomach with an undercurrent of excitement. This was the day that one of her dreams came true—flying. A smile slipped through where her teeth were tenderizing her poor lower lip a moment ago. The queue moved forward, and then it was her turn. The woman at the counter wore a white skirt and jacket with black accent details, along with a white pillbox hat with safari ear flaps. The flaps were not complementary, almost giving the hat the look of a helmet, which possibly explained the sour look on the woman's face. She took Rey's passport and boarding pass, and with a quick glance and a scan later, she returned the items.

"Thank you for flying with First Order. Enjoy the flight. Next!"

 _Sheesh, not even a glimmer of friendliness,_ Rey thought. _Maybe I should've chosen to fly with Skywalker instead._

She'd chosen First Order, however, because their advertisement and reviews said they were _first order_ —in other words, the best. The marketing company might've been trying too hard. Skywalker was known for "resisting" inflated prices. Sounds good when someone is on a budget, but when that person had been dreaming of flying for as long as Rey had been, then the best though slightly more expensive price seemed preferable. It had taken years of saving and a gift from her brother to make the trip happen. The gift meant even more considering that he had been fired a couple of months ago and found new employment only recently.

With a quick "thank you," Rey walked past her and entered the tunnel leading to the plane. A flight attendant, dressed similarly in white with the safari flaps, looked at her boarding pass and directed her towards the back of the plane.

Rey followed the queue through the first class section. The further along she went, the more crowded it got. She was trying to move past a small, older woman in business class when an unexpected push on her back sent her forward, almost into the woman.

"I'm so sorry." Rey smiled apologetically at her before feeling a second strong suggestion to move forward on her back; clearly, someone had little patience and even less consideration or manners. Ducking as something grazed the back of her head, Rey almost hit the sweet lady with her forehead. Frowning, she looked back to see a man with red hair and a clear superiority complex place his carry-on into the overhead compartment before taking his seat.

Glaring at the rude man, she turned back and placed her hand on the woman's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Darling." The woman swiped her cane through the air, _accidentally_ knocking the man on the side of his head. Grabbing his head, he turned and glared at her. She smiled a little too sweetly in response. "I'm so sorry. Tight quarters and getting my cane in the right place is difficult, you know."

Rey got the distinct impression that she wasn't talking about the overhead compartment. _Sweet and advanced in years, but not frail_ , she thought.

The man stood. "Well, let me help you, then," he said through gritted teeth.

"No need, thank you." She hit his ankle as she turned to Rey.

"Oww!" The man glared at the older woman, and he was clearly about to say something when he suddenly sat down, continuing to glare at the seat in front of him. For some strange reason, a man in an expensive suit seemed to be cautious of a man in green overalls and a bright orange vest; the latter was tall and a bit further up in the queue behind Rey.

Shaking off the weird exchange, Rey turned to the woman when she spoke to her. "Would you be so kind as to assist a little old lady like myself?" she asked with mischievous twinkle in her eyes, which were behind large round spectacles.

Rey accepted the cane with great self-control as she tried not to laugh. "Sure, I'd love to help."

"Thanks, Darling," she replied. In that moment, Rey realized that woman reminded her of someone—Edna in _The Incredibles._ "My name is Maz. And you are?"

Rey couldn't help but smile. "I'm Rey." Noticing the people waiting to move along to their seats, her smile turned apologetic. "It was lovely to meet you, Maz, but I have to go find my seat."

Maz waved. "Of course, of course. Will you just help me with my bag as well, please?" She swung a big tapestry bag toward Rey from behind her, narrowly missing the redhead. Once again, he glared at Maz.

"Sure." After stowing the bag and closing the compartment, Rey smiled and waved goodbye before continuing down the aisle.

Moving forward through the separation between business and economic class, Rey looked for her number. Finally finding her window seat, she sat down with her backpack at her feet. There was a smile on her face as she looked at the sun setting over the desert of Jakku, which was visible behind a fence through the window. _I can't believe it. After so many years, I'm going to Naboo. I'm going to see the mountains, the jungle, the lakes and, most all, the ocean with my own eyes._

Her thoughts were interrupted when a small commotion in the aisle drew her attention. Apparently, the man in the green overalls had tripped over the strap of someone's backpack, causing him to fall in the aisle and his old briefcase to fly open, sending papers over the floor. He stood up while pushing his glasses up his nose, and his eyes never left the young college-aged guy whose bag it was. "If the size of your luggage doesn't fit below the seat in front of you, stow it in the overhead compartment," he said, jaw clenched.

"Did you memorize that out of the manual or something?" the guy responded. Then, he and his friends burst out laughing.

If desire for retribution were ever painted as a facial expression, it would be the face of the man in the bright orange vest. Rey's heart went out to him; with his unfortunate-outcome-bleached-blond hair, which didn't fit his skin tone at all, and unflattering pair of glasses, it was not hard to imagine him having a hard time in his workplace. People could be _very_ insensitive.

A few memories of being called "Stingray" popped into her head. Whenever she'd stood up for those that the popular crowd had picked on, they would turn their attention to her. That never stopped her, though. Some would even say the nickname was a backhanded compliment—the popular crowd didn't always know how to respond to something she'd said. Still, it stung. And yes, her surname had played a factor, which led to fish related jokes. She pushed the memories away with determination. High School was over, and she would not let _that_ crowd follow her for the rest of her life.

Rey got up and kneeled as best she could in the narrow space between the seats. "Let me help you." It didn't look like he'd heard her, so she reached up and touched his arm. When he turned to her, she said, "Let it go. I'll help you."

"These are private," he responded, taking the papers she'd already gathered from her.

Raising an eyebrow, she continued to help and replied, "You're welcome."

He paused for a moment, stared at her, before picking up the broken briefcase. "They'll regret this," he muttered.

Her hands stilled before handing him the last of the papers. "Just let it go. What would it get you to say something? They'll probably just laugh more."

"I have empl— _friends_ who work in security. They can keep them busy for the whole layover, assuming they have one."

Rey's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" she whispered. "You can't do that."

"By the strong smell of their cologne, I would be doing other people a favor by keeping them from duty free shopping." His tone was serious.

First one corner of her mouth lifted, and then she began to laugh. "Good one." She shook her head, still smiling. _I can't believe I fell for that… well, for a second at least. Who can influence security like that?_

Standing up, he adjusted his glasses and then nodded toward the seat numbers. "This is actually my seat."

"Oh!" Rey's cheeks warmed as she noticed people waiting behind him. _Looks like I'm part of snags today._ She smiled past him at the family waiting, especially as she saw the sleeping baby against the father's shoulder. _So sweet …_

She moved past his seat and sat down. Sighing, he placed his briefcase in the overhead compartment, and she could only guess that he hoped that it would stay closed. Then, he stared at his seat, all the while holding up the queue and patience was fading fast.

"Do you want a wipe?" Rey asked.

His head snapped in her direction. "What?"

She shrugged. "A wipe… so you can wipe the seat. You look like you want to pick up the seatbelt with chopsticks."

 _I wonder if he's a germaphobe …_

For a second, a grimace appeared on his face before his expression changed into a smooth mask. "Do you have one?"

"Sure." After digging around in her backpack and finally finding the small travel size pack at the bottom, she pulled out a wipe with a smile that said "success."

He wiped the seat thoroughly, and then he held the wipe toward her. "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied, staring at the wipe before taking it hesitantly. Her backpack's side pocket became a recycling bin.

His broad shoulders filled the seat as he sat down, causing his arm to brush against hers. Rey looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling a little awkward, and then the nervous twist in her stomach let her know that anxiety was still present. Noticing that her backpack didn't really fit under the seat in front of her, she grabbed it and stood with a mumbled, "Sorry."

He didn't say anything as she opened the overhead compartment and put away her backpack. With her back to him, she began to return to her seat when something unexpected happened—the guy in front of him decided to check out the recline feature, and the seat's backward motion caused her step back instinctively where there was little space. Before she could process what was happening, she lost her balance and found herself sitting on the lap of a man she'd just met. For crying out loud, she didn't even know his name! Not to mention, the seat was pressing against her knees painfully.

Overalls, for lack of a better name—Blondie certainly wouldn't do—leaned past her as best he could and pushed the seat to draw the guy's attention. The guy immediately apologized and corrected his seat, but all Rey could focus on was one thought: _This is the most awkward moment of my life._

She returned to her seat as fast as she could, with no doubt that her cheeks looked like a clown had done her makeup. She fumbled with the seatbelt as she tried to fasten it.

"Like this," he said before showing her with his own.

 _He has a deep voice. It's nice._ Shaking her head inwardly at the thought, she smiled tightly. "Thanks. I'm… I'm sorry about…" Her hand vaguely gestured toward his lap.

He kept his gaze forward. "There's no need to apologize."

Her eyes widened slightly. He looked so serious that she wasn't sure whether or not he was flirting with her. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath before turning toward her. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"Of course not!" she replied indignantly.

He shrugged and returned to looking ahead. "Then, there's no need to apologize."

Rey leaned forward to catch his eyes. "I was being polite."

His gaze locked onto hers with an intensity that she hadn't expected. "So you didn't mean it? You just said that you're sorry because you think it's what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes, no… I mean, no. I meant it. I didn't mean to land on you like a bale of hay."

Rey wasn't sure what she said that caused it, but there was a shift in his expression—as if shutters closed. "That's a lot of _meaning_."

"Is everything always a debate with you?" she retorted. He didn't respond, instead focusing on the seat in front of him. "I didn't know the back of a seat could be so interesting."

He turned to her, frowning. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

Sighing, Rey rubbed her eyes for a moment before looking at him. "I'm sorry. This is my first time flying. I'm excited but also nervous, and I think conversation would help, except it feels like you want to start an argument. No offense."

"Some taken." Then, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. Not much, but Rey could see it. "I think I should apologize. I wasn't … in the best of moods when I boarded."

She returned his barely there smile with a full, toothpaste-commercial-worthy smile. "Let's start over." She held out her hand. "I'm Rey, and why weren't you in the best of moods?"

For a moment, he just stared at her hand before taking it. "I'm … You can call me Matt," he replied, focus returning to the seat in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you, Matt." She tried her best to ignore the tingles in the hand he had shaken. The sensation was a surprise, and she decided first-time-flyer-jitters must be affecting her nerves. _Or something like that_ , she thought. "And? What happened? Does it have something to do with the overalls you're wearing?"

The slight uptick returned to the corner of his mouth. Leaning his head back, his gaze met hers. "You don't let something go, do you?"

She followed his example, leaning her head back with eyes on him. "Like I said, a distraction would be appreciated," she replied, smiling.

"Statistically speaking, flying is safer than driving."

Rey's eyes closed tightly before locking onto him. "Have you seen the actual statistics? Because from what I've seen in the movies, _that's_ what they say before the plane crashes in a remote location and we can only hope that we'll be able to stick to a herbivore's diet!"

For a moment, it appeared as though he was surprised and wanted to laugh, but the neutral mask returned quickly to its place. "What movies have you been watching?"

"Air crash and survival movies, as well as _Air_ _Crash_ _Investigations_. My brother and our friends surprised me that way—birthday weekend marathon. Then, he asked if I still wanted to fly. He gave me the ticket after I said, 'Yes,'" she replied with a small smile.

"That's … terrible." He looked stunned. She couldn't help but laugh.

"They didn't mean it like that. The ticket was supposed to be completely unexpected and it was. My brother and I are both adopted, so I know he was just struggling to let go. It's fine, really."

"It's not. You're nervous about flying."

"Aren't all first time flyers nervous?" she countered.

"I wasn't," he mumbled, something in his facial expression shutting down again. That's when Rey suspected it might be memory associated.

"We're getting off topic." Rey intertwined her fingers and rested her hands against her stomach. "Why were you in a bad mood?"

He sighed and didn't look her. "I'm a radar technician. I—"

Rey's eyes widened and she placed her hand on his forearm. "What?! A radar technician was in a bad mood to get on a plane? Why are you here? You're dressed for work! Shouldn't you be …?" Her other hand pointed in the direction she thought the flight control tower could be.

"I'm not really good at it—"

Her hand covered her eyes. "Oh, this just keeps getting worse."

"I was only observing. The actual technician seemed adequately capable."

" _Adequately_ capable?" She stared at him, eyes wide.

"I can't really say. I'm not an expert in this area. But he was hired and has done the job for years." It was clear that he didn't understand why she was concerned.

"And why are you _here_ now? If you just observed, doesn't that make you his supervisor? Which would mean you—who are not good at it—previously did the job. That's a scary thought." She swallowed. _Don't panic. Do not panic._

"No, my … job description differs from his. I just checked in, and I'm heading back to headquarters with a rapport. I was supposed to fly back tomorrow, but then I was … notified that I have to return tonight. There wasn't time to change."

"Oh, well _…_ that's better." Rey took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm feeling better."

Unfortunately, _that_ feeling only lasted until the rough takeoff due to a strong wind. The grip Rey had on his forearm was sure to give him a glimpse into the future—what it might be like if a woman held onto him during labor. As if to confirm, at that moment, the sweet sleeping baby Rey had seen earlier began to cry _loudly._

 _This is going to be a long, bumpy flight,_ Rey thought.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it. This is my first Star Wars story, and I'm a little nervous about uploading it. Thanks for reading!**

 ***Update: I've decided to continue the story, though it will probably be just a few more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

The turbulence was terrible—to the point that Rey was beginning to lose feeling in the hand gripping Matt's forearm. Her other hand was clenched in a tight fist, and she sat with closed eyes and her head leaning forward. The crying baby behind them did not help her anxiety at all. For the first couple of minutes, Matt had tried to tell her that they were fine, and he seemed perfectly at ease. Rey, however, couldn't shake the feeling that the plane was shaking apart. At that moment, the plane shook especially hard. She tried to focus on the texture of the overalls beneath her hand as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

"That's it. From now on, I'm sticking to rollercoasters. At least I'm closer to the ground, then. I might stand a chance if something were to happen." Her words came out rushed. _I really shouldn't have watched all those air crash shows._

"Rey," Matt said, his deep voice finding its way through her panicked thoughts. Turning to him, she opened her eyes and he looked pointedly at his hand before meeting her gaze again. He had turned his hand over, palm up and hand open—a silent invitation to take it.

"Thank you," she replied, letting go of his arm. Her fingers felt stiff from being in the same position too long, and she flexed them a few times.

A curious thing happened, then. Rey watched as her fingers slid over his palm and through his fingers, their palms meeting, and it felt intimate somehow. There, surrounded by people and without even knowing his surname, it felt like a moment she would never forget. He was letting her hold on to him, which was significant considering the incident with the wipe earlier. With her eyes on their hands, watching as they wrapped around each other, there was something there. She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you," she repeated.

He only nodded in response, turning his gaze forward again, causing her to wonder if he felt what she was feeling. Rey leaned her head back and kept her eyes on the wing through the window. Maybe, at first, that wasn't the best idea, but as the turbulence lessened more and more, she found herself relaxing—the wing was still firmly attached to the plane. When they experienced a rough patch, her hand unconsciously tightened around Matt's and his firm hold reassured her.

Eventually the worst of the turbulence passed, but their hands remained intertwined until the dinner service. Thankfully, the distraction of food also made the baby stop crying.

"Chicken or beef?" the flight attendant asked, stopping the cart next to them.

There was no mistaking the look on Matt's face—he was not looking forward to the meal. "Beef," he replied grudgingly.

"Me, too," Rey responded. Her hand felt strangely cold as she let go of his.

They were handed their meals—lasagna with a small container of salad on the side, as well as salad dressing in a plastic container and water in a sealed plastic cup. After opening the container and unwrapping the utensils, Matt eyed the lasagna on his fork as though it could harm him before slowly taking a bite. He chewed even slower with an expression that clearly showed his displeasure.

"What?" Rey asked, glancing at him. The food wasn't excellent, but it wasn't bad either.

"It tastes the way it looks—unauthentic." He grimaced but took another bite anyway.

"Oh, and what does _real_ lasagna taste like, _Monsieur_ Food Critic?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Not like this." He put down his fork and turned to her. "Where are you heading? Coruscant or is it just a layover?"

"Layover. I'm …" She hesitated for a moment. "I'm flying to Naboo."

He nodded and appeared thoughtful. "There's a small restaurant near the lake in Theed, _Jar-Jar's_. The old owner can be … _trying_ , but the food is worth it."

Rey smiled excitedly. "You've been there?"

He played with his fork in the lasagna's container. "I spent some time there as a child. My grandmother was from there."

"That's amazing." Rey couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Is it really as beautiful as in the pictures?"

"It's even better in person." He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. Picking up his cup of water, he tried to peel off the lid.

"Wow, that's—" She was interrupted when Matt pulled the lid off with a little too much force, sending water over his hand and legs. "Oh!" she exclaimed and quickly grabbed her napkin.

He muttered something angrily, and she glanced at him as he dried his hand with his own napkin. She absentmindedly began to pat the napkin on his leg. Suddenly, she froze as realized what she was doing. That was when she noticed he was also motionless, and she couldn't look him in the eye even if she wanted to.

"I'm so sorry!" She pushed her napkin into his other hand. "I keep overstepping personal boundaries with you. I don't mean to, I promise."

She turned back to her tray and took a large bite to keep her mouth full. _I'm so embarrassed …_

He continued to dry himself as best as he could under the circumstance, and she leaned her elbow on the armrest, blocking her peripheral vision with her hand. Relieved when the beverage cart came by, Rey ordered tea for her nerves and kept her gaze on the tray in front of her. He chose coffee. She poured sugar into her tea, putting effort in to make sure that her shoulder didn't brush against his arm.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it," he said, keeping his voice low.

Finally, she dared to look up and was surprised to see a small smile on his face. She returned it, feeling relief flow through her. "Thanks. And thank you for not making a big deal about … _everything_." She nodded in the direction of the college-aged guys. "They would probably be giving me a hard time about … _everything_."

He nodded and began to get his tray ready for the cleanup cart.

Rey looked at his half-eaten lasagna and salad, trying not to say anything. In the end, she failed. "Are you finished with that?" He nodded in response. "Give it to me, then."

He stared at her, speechless.

Taking the lasagna container from him, she removed the lid. "I have this thing about wasting food," she said. When he continued to stare without a word, she self-consciously tucked stray hair behind her ear. "What?"

He shook his head slightly before looking straight ahead. She almost missed it, but she noticed his fists clench tightly before he relaxed his hands. Unsure what that was about, Rey shrugged and continued to eat.

A while after the cleanup cart had come by, and the lights had dimmed for those who wanted to sleep, something else reached them. Rey was watching the movie on the screen above the middle row of seats. A tap on her shoulder drew her attention, so she removed her earphones and turned to Matt.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

"What?" She sniffed lightly and then breathed in deeply through her nose. The smell was faint but getting stronger. "What is that?"

Then, an unmistakable sound reached their ears. Pushing herself up, Rey looked over the back of her seat. The family with the baby was sitting behind them. Lowering back into her seat, Rey wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry about the events of her trip so far. In a way, both happened—silent tears began to roll over her cheeks as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"What is it?" Matt asked a little impatiently. He glanced over his seat before looking at her again. "What?"

"It's the baby."

"What do you mean, 'It's the baby?'" His face, though, said he already suspected what she meant.

"Nappy."

"What?"

"Diaper," she explained, laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. I can't believe how this trip is turning out. My life isn't this exciting." She wiped away the tears, shoulders still shaking with laughter.

It's wasn't long before there was no longer enough "safe" air to be able to laugh. Pinching her nose, Rey tapped Matt on the shoulder. "You should wake them up and tell them their baby needs a change."

"And they can't smell it?" he asked incredulously.

"They must be exhausted. They're asleep."

"Why do I have to wake them?"

"You smelled it first."

He stared at her as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Standing up, with an expression that clearly said he wondered why he was doing this, he entered the aisle and lightly touched the mother's shoulder. She didn't move. Instead, a snore escaped and she turned her head towards her husband.

"Ma'am." He touched her shoulder again. This time she started as she awakened.

"What? What's going on?" She looked around and checked on the baby sleeping against her shoulder.

Matt cleared his throat. "I believe the child needs a change."

"Well, they say change is a good as a holiday." The mother laughed lightly. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean. …"

Rey had heard the saying that someone's face appeared a little green. Never did she expect to see it with her own eyes. The mother pulled away the back of the footed pants to check the nappy, and Matt immediately looked like he was going to be sick. He turned away and placed his hands on his hips, with his lips pressed firmly together.

 _Poor guy_ , Rey thought, doing her best to suppress her laughter. He had dealt well with the seat earlier, when he'd needed the wipe, and now this… If he was a germaphobe, it couldn't have been easy.

Unfortunately for Matt, it didn't end there.

"Excuse me. Can you …?" The mother looked at Matt before nodding toward the baby. "The blanket is twisted around the seatbelt."

Matt looked helplessly at Rey. In response, she gave him two thumbs up while smiling reassuringly. Inwardly, however, it took all she had not to laugh.

A little clumsily, while holding his breath, Matt carefully picked up the baby and rested her against his shoulder. His head was turned in the other direction, and he looked like he was going to be sick due to the smell. Still, the image of the tall man with broad shoulders holding the little baby. … Rey swallowed. There was something beautiful about it, even with his strange hair color.

The mother untangled herself, and she thanked him after entering the aisle and taking the baby from him. She quickly picked up the nappy bag and walked towards the back of the plane.

"You okay?" Rey asked when he sat back down.

"I'll live."

She pressed her lips together in order to hold back a smile.

"Rey?"

"Yeah?"

He turned to her with a serious expression on his face. "Do you have another wipe?"

Rey couldn't help it—laughter burst forth. Shaking her head, she touched his arm before standing up to get her backpack from the overhead compartment. She returned the backpack to its place after getting a wipe, and she handed it to him before returning to her seat.

"I have a question." She kept her eyes on him, clearly amused. "If or when you ever have one of your own, are you going to leave all the nappies for the mother to change?"

"I haven't given children much thought … or any thought for that matter." He held the wipe towards her.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded toward the overhead compartment. "My backpack's side pocket."

He paused for a moment, appearing unsure, before standing and opening the overhead compartment. As he returned to his seat, she continued with the topic. "What if you _had_ to? Would you do it?"

"I'd rather hire a diaper changer, or whatever you'd call someone with that particular job."

Rey laughed. "Ahh, so you're planning to be promoted. Nannies are expensive, you know. Just don't work so hard that your kids don't know you."

"No nannies," he replied quickly and vehemently.

Rey wondered about his reaction, but she had a feeling that now wasn't the time to ask. Instead, she laughed and pretended that she hadn't noticed his strong reaction. "So you literally mean 'nappy changer.' Well, in that case, you're going to have to work hard anyway. With that job description, there will need to be financial incentives."

He looked into her eyes, and she could see that he knew she'd noticed. "Some things … some people should always be a priority," he said quietly and earnestly.

Rey immediately thought, _He's saying that with experience._ That one sentence told her more about him than she would've thought possible.

"I agree," she replied softly and held out her hand. He took it after hesitating momentarily, and their hands slipped into each other's—palm to palm and fingers interlaced. She turned her head to look into the night through the window, but as his gripped tightened for a moment, she looked back. He didn't say anything, but she could see that he was grateful. Smiling in return, Rey turned back and looked through the window.

For Rey, the moment felt suspended somehow—for those few minutes, she didn't think about the plane racing toward a destination and they would be going their separate ways. However, if it was possible for Rey to hear someone's thoughts, then _that_ was exactly what was going through the mind of the man she knew as Matt.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you enjoyed this second chapter. I've decided to continue the story, but most likely it won't be very long. Thank you for the first chapter's review, favorites and follows! I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 3**

The increase in activity around Rey woke her up, and the thought crossed her mind that they were probably landing soon. Then, she almost froze when the realization hit that her head was resting on Matt's arm, but she managed to keep her relaxed position. After falling asleep, her head had apparently decided that Matt's shoulder was more comfortably than the seat. She could tell that his gym membership wasn't lost at the bottom of a hamster's cage somewhere, and her cheeks warmed a little as the thought crossed her mind.

That was when she registered the warmth close to her forehead. Moving carefully and just enough to be able to look, Rey saw that Matt was asleep with his head turned toward her. At first, she smiled as she thought that there was something undeniably cute beneath the distractions that were his hair color and glasses. A pink hue tinted her cheeks as she took in his facial features. Then, she noticed the finer details—the line of his jaw, his mouth and his nose—and something niggled at the back of her mind; he looked strangely familiar.

Her attention shifted to his hairline and for the first she truly considered what his natural hair color could be. That was when another suspicion arose—was the dyed hair his own or a wig? She swallowed heavily, realizing something was amiss. Slowly, she sat upright and turned to stare fully at him. It wasn't her imagination—something wasn't right. Rey's mind began to filter through hair colors, quickly dismissing red and any light tones. However, as his hair turned darker in her mind, a cold feeling began to work its way toward her heart.

 _No, no, it can't be. It can't be_ him _!_ Rey's heart rate spiked. _Besides,_ he _wouldn't be found in economic class_. Suddenly, the scene with the wipes and the seat replayed itself in her mind. Germaphobia wasn't the only explanation. … Other moments like his reaction to the food soon followed.

She quickly pulled the airline magazine from the pocket in front of her, and she did not need to look any further than the front page. There he was, wearing all black apparel, with crossed arms and a brooding look: Kylo Ren. The man responsible for so much heartache and the man who made her think twice about flying with First Order. At least, until her brother, Finnley, reassured that she was not a traitor. If this were to be her only chance to fly, then she had to make the most of it, despite other factors. Now, however, the feeling of regret burned through Rey.

 _I shouldn't have pushed everything aside, not for a moment_ , she thought as tears shined in her eyes. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Rey turned and held the magazine next to Matt's face. Her eyes scrutinized every detail, wishing she was wrong. His softer expression in sleep, along with the blond hair and glasses, did more than she would've thought possible. Still, the features were there.

" _I'm … You can call me Matt."_ The memory of his words seeped into her thoughts. She understood. He'd told her what to call him, not what his name was. Why he was there at all was a mystery to her, but she knew without any doubt that Matt the radar technician was not a lookalike. Matt was Kylo Ren.

He was the man who made ruthless business decisions in order to secure the position of being named Supreme Snoke's successor. Snoke's bizarre first name suited the old man, who was merciless and determined to live as long as possible, but even he could not prevent time from passing. There had been much speculation about who his heir was, though no one in Jakku had particularly cared until that day when Kylo Ren landed and streamlined the departments. One of the first was the workers who worked with checked luggage. After the installs of automated systems, a little more than a third of the department was left. Finnley—or Finn, as he preferred to be called—was one of the people whose position was on the block. Efficiency had made a deep impact on the people of Jakku.

Oh, she remembered her reaction well of the night when her brother surprised her.

" _Finnley, no, this is too much," she began to say. His lips pressed in a firm line as an eyebrow rose. He never liked his full name. "Fine._ Finn. _How could you possibly afford this? I cannot accept this ticket."_

" _Hey, it's okay." He took her hand. "Rey, you helped me while I looked for other work. You got me the interview at Skywalker. Please, let me do this for you."_

" _B-But this ticket is for First Order? I don't understand." Her other hand pressed against her head as she tried to process what was happening._

" _Skywalker is more about need than luxury. I wish it wasn't the truth, but it's how they manage their prices." His hand tightened around her own for a moment, both of them holding the ticket. "You deserve the best. It's still economic class, but it's better. This is about you, not them. Please, enjoy the trip. That's all I want."_

Rey broke from her reverie as Matt shifted beside her. She glanced at him before looking down at her lap, folding the magazine in her hand. She had a strong desire to hit him with it, but she wouldn't for Finn's sake. She couldn't be banned from her next flight and be stuck with an assault charge. She had a feeling if she hit him, she would keep hitting and tears would begin to flow.

 _Kylo. I have to stop thinking of him as Matt,_ she reminded herself. Her hands tightened around the magazine in her hand. Finn had not deserved what had happened to him and neither did anyone else.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" Kylo asked, his voice still sounding a little sleepy.

She didn't like how she reacted to his voice — how it made her heart almost skip a beat. Clenching her jaw, she glanced at him and noticed he was rubbing the shoulder she'd used for a pillow. "Yes, thank you," she responded in a clipped tone.

He frowned. "Are you okay? Or are you someone who should be avoided if they just woke up?"

She gritted her teeth before forcing herself to loosen her grip on the magazine. "Am I okay? No, I don't think I am, but the reason has nothing to do with sleep."

He stared at her searchingly. Narrowing her eyes at him, she dropped the magazine on his lap and silence followed. Finally, he cleared his throat. "There have been suggestions that I look a lot like—"

"Oh, cut the act!" She glared at him. "I don't even know why you're trying to keep it up. Why are you here?" She held up her hand before he could respond. "You know what, I don't want to know. I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

The shift was unmistakable. Before Matt had looked uncomfortable at times, but now his shoulders straightened and the way he carried himself changed. Even his tone sounded stronger somehow. "Some women wouldn't mind finding out they are sitting next to a billionaire."

Rey's mouth dropped open, and this time she _did_ hit him, though it was on his upper arm and with her hand. She hit him a second time for extra measure. "I cannot believe you! Do I look like a golddigger to you?" She highly doubted that skinny jeans, combat boots, a bomber jacket and her hair in three buns were the recommend "catch a rich husband" look.

His gaze traveled over her. "It would be unconventional. But if anyone could pull it off, it would be you."

"Thanks, I think," she replied drily.

"I don't think you are one, though. I shouldn't have said that," he said softly. His expression turned quizzical. "Why are you so upset to find out who I am?"

"Why? You want to know why? Finnley Finn. Search your database and you'll know." With that, she turned away and prepared for the landing.

"Rey?" He tried a few more times, but she ignored him.

After the plane landed and they disembarked, Rey moved quickly down the hallway with her boarding pass in hand. Just before their paths split, some heading to customs while others like her were headed towards another location, she felt a hand wrapping around her upper arm.

"Rey, wait. I can explain why I was on the flight dressed like this, and I can look into this Finn, whoever he is, if that's what you want."

She turned and looked up at the tall man in front of her. "'Whoever he is.' That's the problem. You act without consideration." She pulled her arm free from his hand. "I don't want your explanation."

She began to walk away but then turned back. "You said you're a billionaire. Does that mean congratulations are in order?" She turned in a circle with her arms extended. "Congratulations. It's all yours."

With that, she walked away without looking back. If she had, she would've seen him kick a trashcan. As it was, she could barely see in front of her as tears she could no longer keep back rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for the alerts and favorites.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 4**

As soon as Rey entered the massive duty free shopping area, she followed the signs to the washroom. All of the grandeur around her passed either in a blur or remained out of sight as she kept her head down. In the washroom, she quickly entered a stall and shut the door as the tears continued to flow. People probably assumed a heartbreaking goodbye had taken place and perhaps, in a way, it had. She felt betrayed while also feeling like a traitor. How could she be attracted to the man?! Why was her heart not receiving the signal that she was desperately trying to send with her brain?

As she leaned against the door, she remembered when they held hands. She hadn't known before that such a connection with a stranger was possible, because he was a stranger in more ways than one. For how long she'd known him, she'd known a persona; only his reaction to the "bale of hay" comment and his opinion about nannies seemed real. The first she couldn't explain, but perhaps the latter had context now; he clearly came from a wealthy background. There wasn't much known about Kylo Ren before he began working for Snoke years ago.

Rey's hand clenched into a fist and she punched the door, though not hard enough to cause damage to either herself or the surface. Frustration and hurt raged within her. She didn't want to admit it, but a part of her wanted to go back to the moment when they'd held hands.

Eventually she managed to pull herself together, and she realized that she hadn't yet let Finn know she'd arrived safely. He was probably tracking her flight, but they'd agreed that she would be in touch when possible. Exiting the stall, she froze as she saw Maz leaning against the counter, twirling her cane.

"H-Hi," she greeted her shakily.

The cane halted and came down in a quick movement. Resting both hands on it, Maz tilted her head to the side. "I think it's time we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Maz Kanata. Now, whom do I need to knock some sense into?"

The words surprised her and a laugh escaped. "Rey Finn. As for your question, he's tall so getting a good strike in will be difficult."

Maz moved quickly as though the cane was a sword, and then she relaxed her stance. "It's not about size, Darling. It's about agility." There was something to admire about a woman her age still being nimble. "So I take it Mr. Jumpsuit is responsible and he did far more than keep the armrest all to himself."

"You could say that." Rey quickly continued as Maz narrowed her eyes. "He didn't hurt me physically. I just realized we have some shared history."

"I see." She adjusted her large, round spectacles. "Well, let's get you cleaned up, find a nice spot in a restaurant and then you can tell me all about it."

Rey found herself dragged along before she had a chance to even think about it. And somehow, she spilled it all to Maz over tea and a piece of pie. The woman was too easy to talk to, and she had that look that evoked trust. "So you can see why I'm hurt, and why I feel terrible about … liking him," she concluded, holding onto the cup of tea with both hands for comfort.

Maz leaned back and was silent for a bit. "Why do you think he was there?"

Rey looked at her plate. "I don't know. Maybe some of the radar technicians are next in line to be handed a severance package." She pushed her plate back with disgust. "How terrible would that be? Pretend to be one of them before stabbing them in the back."

Maz pointed out the window where the lights of Coruscant lit up the night in the distance. "One of those lights is probably an apartment. Does that mean we know what is going on inside? No, and we cannot assume."

"That's not the same," Rey replied.

"No?" Maz leaned forward. "Let me tell you a story. I almost lost the man who later became my husband because of assumption. You see, Darling, I thought he was married and a cheater because of his wedding ring tan. It turned out that he was a widower, and it had taken him awhile to take off his ring. Instead of making sure what the truth was, I left. We lost a year because I didn't listen or take the time to be sure."

"Wow." Rey was momentarily speechless. "How long have you been married?"

"It would've been forty years this year. There was an accident a few years ago."

Rey reached for her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm grateful for the years we did have, because it could've turned out so differently." Maz pulled her hand from beneath Rey's and lightly hit the back of the young woman's hand. "Now don't distract me. I'm hinting heavily that you should give him a chance to explain. You haven't walked in his shoes, you know."

Rey smiled sadly. "It's too late, even if I wanted to. I have no way of reaching him. And the First Order headquarters must get bombarded for his details by those who do want him only for his money."

"Hm-mm, especially now." Maz nodded toward the wall mounted TV in the corner.

Rey turned in her seat and looked up at the screen. The news was on and Snoke was in critical condition in Coruscant Medical Centre. At a hundred-and-four years old, he was not expected to make a recovery. The news anchors were discussing the confirmation that had been released earlier that Kylo Ren would succeed him. Suddenly, the screen turned to a shot outside the airport and they showed Armitage Hux getting in a car as cameras flashed and questions were shouted. Rey immediately recognized him as the redhead from the plane, and she suddenly understood the odd exchange between him and Kylo Ren.

The scene changed and she was unprepared to see _his_ face so soon. The clip showed him, in his usual black apparel and without the wig, walking towards a car and quickly entering it. Her breath caught in her throat and traitorous tears threatened to fall again. Turning back, Rey stared at the cradled cup of tea in her hands, trying to focus on the heat and not on the memory of their intertwined hands.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she mumbled.

"What doesn't?" Maz asked.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I'm able to get ahold of his contact information. The past is still there, and not only that, we're also too different. His bank account has zeroes after a number, and I'm left with zero after budgeting around the number."

Maz snorted, causing Rey to look up quickly. "Sorry, Darling, that's just … well, it's a funny way to put it, but I also think you're making excuses."

"It's true." Rey leaned a little over the table. "I work at an impound lot, while he probably has so many cars that he won't even notice if one goes missing for a while."

Maz shook her head with a small smile. "You're assuming again. Who knows, he might not even drive. Maybe he prefers chauffeurs."

Rey couldn't help but laugh, even if it was a little watery. "My point is that nothing could come of whatever it might've been. I … I need to put those hours behind me. I just wish I knew how much was true and how much was an act. I think it would be easier if I didn't feel like a fool."

"No, you want to justify your feelings for him because of your history." The older woman's voice cut through and left no room for debate, and Rey knew she was right; she needed to know there was a reason why she felt what she did.

"It wasn't love at first sight," Rey said, locking eyes with Maz.

"No." The older woman smiled gently. "It was a connection, a doorway which both of you could fall through."

The truth of that statement hit Rey harder than she was willing to admit.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will say that the next chapter is one of my favorites. ;) Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'd love to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 5**

 _I ate his food._ That mortifying memory hit Rey as she sat in the lounge near her gate. Her hand paused on its way to her mouth with a cracker, and she momentarily forgot about the phone she had pressed against her ear. Her budget didn't allow for a lot of spending, thus she'd walked through Duty Free, bought a few snacks, before settling in for the long wait. Maz had left her outside the restaurant with a knowing smile, saying that she believed everything would work out in the end.

 _Sure, everything would be okay if hours could be erased_ , Rey thought.

The memory of eating his food lingered in her mind, and she felt her cheeks warm; there was familiarity and intimacy in the act. She didn't even want to think what Mr. Billionaire thought when someone ate his food, and the pink shade on her cheeks intensified at the thought. Yeah, they came from two very different worlds.

Then, Maz' words played through her thoughts: _It was a connection, a doorway which both of you could fall through._

" _Rey, are you sure you're okay? 'Cause you don't sound okay,"_ Finn asked on the other side of the call. _"Rey … Rey! I'm getting worried now. You know what, I'll make a plan. I'm coming to you."_

That certainly snapped Rey from her thoughts. "No! That's not necessary." She smiled, feeling the love and overprotective nature of her brother. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep on the plane, and the wait here has been long."

" _Okay, if you're sure. I would sell what I need to if you needed me."_

"Oh, great. Now you've made me cry. Stop being so nice to me." Rey sniffed, unable to keep her emotions at bay. It certainly added a hefty weight to her already guilty conscience. She couldn't shake the hope that she would see Kylo again, even if she'd been the one to walk away. At the same time, the part of her loyal to her family and friends couldn't believe she wanted to see him again.

" _You're my little sister. Of course I care."_

Rey laughed softly as she wiped away the tears. "You may be older, but you're _my_ little big brother; I was adopted first." She smiled at the familiar argument.

Finn laughed in the response before turning serious. _"Seriously, Rey, I know you. Are you sure you're okay?"_

Rey thought about telling him the whole truth, but she couldn't see the point. Instead, she took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I'm just missing all of you. Thank Rose again for me. It's a weight off my mind to know you're not surviving on bags of chips."

" _I will."_ Finn chuckled. _"I almost forgot. Mr. Dameron asked about you yesterday. Apparently, his car got towed again, and someone else was behind the desk when he got to the impound lot. He wanted to know if you're sick."_

Rey's mouth dropped open. "That man has no regard for signs. How many times has his car been towed now in recent weeks? He should take better care of his car. Well, at least his negligence gave me the chance to arrange your interview."

Finn laughed heartily. "Rey, I think he's doing it on purpose. You should see him over his car. He has a photo of the _BB-8_ on his desk. Yeah, it's not happening by accident."

Rey frowned. "Why would he … ? Oh, you mean. … No way, Finnley. You're wrong."

" _If you say so. You could do worse, you know."_

 _Oh, you have no idea,_ Rey thought, looking through the window at a First Order plane in the distance. The sun had risen about an hour earlier.

"Hey, I thought you're supposed to be my _big_ brother, not a matchmaker," she replied.

" _I've got your back, you know that. Listen, I have to get going. Call me when you arrive in Naboo, all right?"_

"As soon as I can connect to WIFI, I'll call you. Take care of yourself."

" _You, too. Love you, Sis. And enjoy it, okay? Forget about us in the desert, where there are no sharks, and enjoy the cool, shark-infested waters of Naboo."_

Rey burst out laughing, drawing attention to herself. She smiled apologetically and lowered her voice. "You watched that shark movie, didn't you?"

" _Yeah, and let me tell you, it is not a pretty way to go."_

The smile continued to pull at the corners of her mouth. "Thanks, I needed that. I'll let you go now, and I'll call as soon as I can." After a few more words, the call ended and Rey turned off her phone to extend the battery life.

Leaning over, Rey was busy returning her phone to her backpack when a pair of white shoes with black lines entered her vision. Looking up, she saw the First Order uniform and a friendly smile on the woman's face.

"Miss Finn?"

"Yes," she responded hesitantly. She hadn't done anything wrong _intentionally_ , but her travel experience was lacking and she could've done something accidentally.

The woman extended her hand. "This is your new boarding pass, Miss Finn. You've been upgraded to first class at no additional cost to you. If you'll please follow me, I'll take you to the first class lounge."

Rey didn't move. "Sorry, but there must be some mistake."

The smile on her face never wavered. "There's no mistake, I assure you. If you'll please follow me."

One thought came to mind: _Kylo Ren_. He was most likely behind this generous gift, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Was it a peace offering? An upgrade couldn't even begin to make up for what her family and others had endured. Was he reaching out? A part of her was hoping that was the case. Did he do it so that they would part on better terms? She hoped that was _not_ the case. Saying she was confused was an understatement.

Feeling very unsure, Rey stood and picked up her backpack. She hastily stuffed the small packet of crackers into her jacket pocket. "How often does this kind of thing happen?" she asked, wondering if she was reading too much into the latest development, which she probably was.

Nervousness briefly appeared on the woman's face but her smile didn't falter. "Not frequently. Please follow me."

In other words, Kylo was behind it. As she followed the woman, she kept telling herself that she was not hoping that he was waiting for her. Regardless of her mental battle, her stomach didn't get the message and fluttered with anticipation. Until the doors opened and her eyes scanned the luxurious area, only to find he wasn't there. The deep disappointment was more than she could deal with, and the lack of sleep contributing to her emotions. She even scanned the area for that strange blond color. However, he wasn't there.

As she took in the people around her, she couldn't help but feel like she was sticking out like a sore thumb; even those who were dressed casually, it was obviously an expensive casual look. She didn't feel like she belonged. Rey was about to inform the woman that she'd changed her mind and wanted to return to the other area, when the woman led her to a secluded table in the corner and informed her that everything was included with her first class pass—food, drink and access to the small spa area, which provided relaxation treatments.

Rey's eyes widened slightly. _So this is how the other half lives._

As the woman in white with black accents began to walk away, Rey called out, "Wait! Do you …? Have you ever …?" She couldn't bring herself to ask if the woman could help her contact Kylo. "Forget it. But thank you."

She nodded and walked away. Rey turned and looked at the large black and red First Order sign against the lounge wall. "I don't like you. I'm not going to look for you," she told herself aloud.

"I'm sorry to hear that," a deep voice behind her spoke.

Rey stood quickly and turned around—so quickly, in fact, that her chair forced him to take a step backward. "You're here," she said with their eyes locked.

Looking down at his shoes, he nodded before meeting her gaze again. There was no sign of the bad wig. He was dressed in a black suit, shirt and shoes, and unfortunately, he looked attractive. "I can't stay. But I wanted to ask you. …" Vulnerability entered his expression. "I wanted to ask you to meet me at the restaurant I told you about, but I can't get away right now."

"Why are you here, then?"

His gaze penetrated hers. "I needed to see you. I can't leave things as they are. I need to talk to you."

"Why? Yesterday morning you didn't even know me." She wasn't sure what she wanted him to say, but her eyes were searching his.

He took a step closer to her. "I know you felt it." Looking down, his fingers reached out and glided over her palm until their fingers intertwined like on the plane.

She swallowed heavily and looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Does it matter?'

He took her other hand as well and held them against his chest. "You know it does. I want to have the chance to talk to you, but I just can't right now. I have to get back to the hospital."

Rey nodded, staring at their hands before meeting his gaze again. "So this is goodbye."

"No," he responded quickly. "I was hoping that … on your return trip, you'll let me move your flight to Jakku. Maybe you can spend a few days here first."

She hesitated. "I'm returning home on Sunday. Can I have some time to think about it?"

There was no denying the hurt in his eyes, but he nodded anyway. "Of course. I'll give you my number and you can contact me anytime, day or night. But please, honestly think about it."

She felt torn. "Thank you … Kylo. I can't promise anything, though. I guess we'll see."

Letting go of her hands, Kylo placed his hands on her neck with his thumbs tracing her jawline. "I don't want to pressure you. I don't want you to feel forced. I want you to want to be here." She'd never seen someone so vulnerable. "Please be here," he whispered.

He paused, eyes searching hers, before leaning down. Slowly, to give her time to move away, he leaned down until his forehead rested against hers. When she didn't step back, he moved even slower until his lips gently covered hers. There was a tenderness she hadn't expected, she felt treasured, and there was also desperation as if he could convince her to be there. Most of all, there was a promise in his kiss—he would be there. He would be waiting.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. :) Thank you for the review, favorites and follows. I really appreciate hearing from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 6**

The first class experience caused conflict in Rey; she enjoyed every minute, though at the same time, every moment told her that she wouldn't fit if she chose to pursue something with Kylo. After all, why would he explain himself to her if there wasn't a chance of seeing where the road took them afterwards? In short, her thoughts were draining her energy. One meeting, which happened by chance, had turned her life upside down. Or was it right side up? With every trip down memory lane, with the kiss as destination, a smile slipped on to her features that she could not prevent.

However, the smile abruptly disappeared as she climbed out of the taxi in front of the guesthouse in Theed. Reality came crashing in like water bursting forth through a damaged dam wall.

 _I should've trusted the one star reviews_ , she thought, standing before the building with her luggage at her feet. Unfortunately, she'd told herself that other people might be fussier than she was. They were not. The website photos had made the place look more inviting, to put it nicely.

The four-story building had a dormer roof, which meant those windows had a view of the lake—the house was built on the upper part of the hill—and the stone structure must've been charming once upon a time. Just down the busy street was a bakery, the waterfront was a thirty minute walk from there, and over all, there was an amazing atmosphere in that part of town. The tramcars were also within walking distance, and the city was abuzz with life. All of which contributed to the building standing out for all the wrong reasons; there were clear signs of neglect and all that seemed to be missing was a thunder cloud overhead. _Sid's Place_ was written on an old, weathered yellow board above the wooden front door.

Taking a deep fortifying breath, Rey climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. _If a creepy butler answers, I'm out of here_ , she told herself.

The door opened to a grumpy old man with bushy eyebrows. "What do you want?"

Rey's mouth opened and closed. "Ah … I have a reservation. I'm Rey Finn."

The man grunted and looked to the side as if she was an inconvenience. "Come in." He stood to the side and she hesitated before entering the place. Suddenly, the low price made sense. Some things really were too good to be true.

She tried to enter without accidentally bumping into him with her suitcase, and she was glad that she'd packed light—there was little chance of him offering to help. He showed her to the desk, and she looked at the framed newspaper clippings on the wall behind it as he entered from the side.

"This is my grandfather's fault, you know."

Startled, Rey turned her eyes toward him and saw him staring at the wall. "Sorry?"

"So am I." He looked at her. "My grandfather. He was rich and high up in politics, but then a scandal broke about his unsavory trade agreements. It was all over after that. Now I can't even win the election for president of the neighborhood watch program. My family used to own an estate next to one of the largest ones around here, Naberrie House. Now …" He waved his hand around. "I'm here. At least, it's my place."

"I'm sorry." She tried to smile sympathetically, though she couldn't help the feeling that the framed photos were on the wall for this very reason—he loved to share his family history. "I take it you're Sid, then."

He nodded. "I'm named after my grandfather, Sidious. More like hideous, though. Fortunately, I take after my mother's side. Our last name is Palpatine and my mother used to call me Teenie, but that sounds too close to 'tiny'. Reminds me of how low we sunk because of my grandfather."

The atmosphere felt awkward as she stood there without a word. What was she supposed to say? Finally, she remembered there was something she wanted to ask about and cleared her throat. "The website said there's free WIFI?" It came out sounding like a question.

He pushed a paper toward her to sign. "There is but it's unreliable. If you have a lot of patience, then you'll be able to use it during the day. Otherwise, your best chance is in the middle of the night." Rey's mouth dropped open slightly, causing him to quickly continue. "You did notice the little asterisk beside the sentence, right? At the bottom of the page, there is a clear statement that connection is not guaranteed."

After two very long days, Rey felt physically exhausted and emotionally drained. Thus, she almost began to cry at the news. Swallowing, she attempted to smile bravely. "And the password?"

He pushed an envelope towards her. "It's in there along with your room key." He gestured over his left shoulder. "The elevator is unfortunately broken. The stairs are just beyond them. You're on the top floor."

 _Of course_. A tired laugh escaped. "Thank you. Goodnight, Sid."

His response was a wave and a grunt. She was halfway to the stairs when he called her name. "Miss Finn, dinner is from six to eight and breakfast from seven to nine."

Nodding, she thanked him before heading up to her room. Rey wasn't unfit but she felt the last set of stairs. It wasn't easy navigating the narrow, steep stairs with her suitcase and backpack. She was pleased to discover only two doors were on the fourth floor, which meant the room must be a nice size. Unlocking the door, she stopped in the doorway to take in the room. To her left was a door, which presumably led to a bathroom, in front of her was the bed, and the dormer window overlooking the city and lake was to her right. She liked the little built-in seating in front of the window, and she could see herself sitting there. Lastly, there was a dresser directly to her right with a desk beside it. Luxurious it wasn't, but she'd expected worse after seeing the outside.

Later, after dinner and a shower, Rey sat in front of the window with her back against the wall. The WIFI signal was weak, so she'd only sent a message to Finn. At that moment, however, she was holding the piece of paper Kylo had given her with his information. She couldn't decide if she should let him know of her safe arrival or not. After typing the message for the umpteenth time, she pressed "send" and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she reread her message: _I'm here. Rey._

 _Oh no, oh no._ She'd just realized that the message could imply more than she meant. Though, if she was honest with herself, that might be what she'd intended. Her phone began ringing all of a sudden, causing her to drop the device. Practically falling off the seat, she kneeled on the floor, grabbed her phone and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Hello?"

" _Rey."_

She found herself thankful that she was firmly on the ground, because there was just something about his voice. "Hi." She covered her face with her hand at the response, acutely aware that she had already greeted him.

" _Have you settled in okay?"_

She pushed herself to her feet and returned to her seat in front of the window. "Yeah. And I must say, the people here are interesting." She chuckled at the memory of the strange reception she had received.

" _Anyone specific?"_

"The owner of the place where I'm staying. He is elderly and likes to overshare." Rey forced herself not to wonder if there was more to his question. They talked for a little while after that, but he let her go when she was unable to contain a yawn. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face. And her dreams returned to the kiss.

~SW~

Rey was up early the next morning, and she was downstairs by the time that the dining room was opened to the guests. The table was laden with the food, though nothing extravagant. She began adding to her plate, and then she heard a throat clear behind her.

"That's a lot of food for one person," Sid said.

At first, she almost wanted to be offended. However, when she looked down, she had to admit that it was quite a bit. Laughing, she turned around. "Something in the air must be giving me a big appetite."

"We've been cleared of all mold and the inspector has been here."

"What?" Rey's eyes widened.

"Like I said, we've been cleared. You have nothing to be concerned about."

"I wasn't until you mentioned it."

"Oh." He frowned. Then, he nodded towards her plate and began to walk out of the room. "Just so you know, you're not allowed to supply yourself with lunch from our breakfast spread. No food is to leave the dining area."

Rey stared after him, speechless. Yes, the one star reviews were not a mystery. She didn't know how she would be able to eat it all, but she grabbed another muffin as she watched his retreating back.

After breakfast, while feeling as though she wanted to crawl upstairs and lay down for a bit, Rey decided to stop by the front desk to grab a few brochures. She could not spend her few days there indoors. She was busy reading the back of one when Sid's gruff voice interrupted her.

"It's all my grandfather's fault, you know."

She looked up, surprised. "Sorry?" She really hoped he could remember that he had told her last night.

Sid frowned and grabbed one of the brochures. Unfolding it, he pushed it over the counter toward her and tapped on a photo near the bottom. "That castle was in our family for centuries. Now, thanks to my grandfather, it is state owned and a museum of the last war here in Naboo."

Rey took the brochure and looked at the other pictures—it was an advertisement for a tour of the Lake Country and the old manors. Unfortunately, there were no prices listed. Sid cleared his throat at that moment and pushed something else over the counter.

"If you're interested, here is a coupon for a great discount. We're affiliated with Dooku Tours."

She prevented her incredulous laughter just before it escaped, coughing into her hand instead. She could suddenly see how they began reeling in guests the moment they arrived. With a strange tactic admittedly, but it was effective.

"Eh … thank you," she replied, picking up the voucher. "How do I go about booking a tour?"

He handed her a map with a gold star placed on the waterfront. "The little business is right on the water, and right across from it is the dock that leads to the boat. They start at nine o'clock and return usually around five." He glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall. "They open at eight, so you have time if you're interested."

Nodding, Rey mumbled a thank you and headed out. Thankfully, the map also had a yellow star where the guesthouse was located. She enjoyed the walk, regardless of her too full stomach, and took in the cobblestone roads. A little newsstand was being prepared for another day, and just beyond it a café was being set up for business. Theed was a beautiful city.

She took photos as she walked, and her smile was uncontainable. _I'm here_ , she thought.

She thought of Kylo when she walked past a couple holding hands, and a part of her wished he was there with her. It was not hard to imagine walking hand in hand, occasionally stopping to sneak in a kiss. With a sigh, she admitted to herself that she could not deny that she wanted to get to know him. She wasn't sure if she could live with the wondering if she decided to shut the door. Then, Finn and her friends came into her mind. They were the reason why she hesitated to say yes.

She did her best to push those thoughts aside and picked up her pace. After a brisk walk, she neared the glass store front with "Dooku Tours" in an ostentatious font. A little bell rang as she entered and the sleek interior with its many curved lines were eye catching.

Even with the discount, the fee was a bit high, but Rey told herself she was there only once. After receiving a badge to wear around her neck, she went and sat on a bench by a thick rope railing. She let her eyes drift over the scenery, over the water and the yachts. One particular boat caught her attention, older and different than the rest—and in need of some restoration— but still a beauty. _Millie,_ she read on the hull. A man and a woman were on the deck, preparing to sail. He did something she did not agree with, considering her gestures instructing him how to do it, and Rey could see it was a good-natured argument. She smiled at the sight.

She was distracted as more people began gathering near her with badges around their necks. Introductions and the expected questions followed as the growing group got to know each other a bit. When Rey looked again, she saw the _Millie_ growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Thank you so much for the reviews! I truly appreciate it. Thank you also for the favorites and alerts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 7**

Rey leaned against the railing of the luxurious yacht of Dooku Tours, feeling the wind playing with the hair that had escaped her top bun—one of two twisted close together. In her heart, she wished Finn could see what was in front of her. The mountains, the green landscape and the homes with each their own dock. It was a completely different world from theirs which was filled with sand. Someone once said that the dessert of Jakku had all the sand and no dreams. It was a dim outlook, but with a harsh reality running like a vein through it.

Shaking off her melancholy thoughts, Rey walked towards one of the waiters and took another hors d'oeuvre. The Count—who spoke fondly of _his_ grandfather, at least—treated the group of tourists as if they were nobility. She wasn't sure if she could eat another, but the little bitesize snack was too delicious to deny. As she placed it in her mouth and began to chew, she waited with expectation for the _pop_ feeling as the seeds of a local fruit exploded in her mouth. She could hurt herself is she had a crate of them, she was sure of it.

When they arrived at the first house on the tour, she grabbed another two for the road. With a full mouth, she settled for nodding a "thank you" at the Count, hoping that he understood, as she walked past him down the walkway. She didn't feel dignified, but she couldn't say that it bothered her. She was there to enjoy herself.

The grounds around the imposing home were perfectly maintained, and inside the house, she laughed with the others as some posed in funny ways against a very large mural of a masquerade ball from centuries ago. One of the group members took her photo as she pretended to dance with a man in a dark mask. Her hand lingered for a moment longer, almost touching the paint but not quite, as he reminded her of Kylo. Staring at the mask, she wondered who was behind the face of Kylo Ren. There was undoubtedly a story, one that strangely had a connection to hay—his reaction remained a prominent memory.

Turning away, she followed the group and soon they were touring another old residence. The further they moved from Theed, the larger the estates appeared to be. The Count explained that many of the homes were retreats for prominent families, who highly valued privacy. Not all of the homes were partially open to the public and few were completely accessible.

After a wonderful lunch onboard the yacht, which made Rey realize that the cost wasn't really steep, they arrived at the war museum—the old Palpatine castle. In all probability it was the amount of food she'd eaten, but her stomach didn't feel well as they entered the gloomy castle. She began to think that a war museum was all they could do with it, and the Palpatines shouldn't mourn the loss—she certainly wouldn't want to live there.

They were there for a while, even viewing the red monstrosity which was the bed chamber of a Palpatine ancestor who had led a revolt and was almost crowned king. Rey thought of the trade scandal surrounding Sid's grandfather and realized that the Palpatines had a long and marred history in Naboo.

When they approached their last destination of the day, Naberrie House, Rey felt her breath catch in her throat and for more than one reason. The house was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. One of the terraces to the left came right up against the water, the height of the place indicated impressive ceiling height, and there were many large windows and doors leading on to balconies. The place flowed from indoors to outdoor living. The second reason for her surprise was the familiar sight of the old sailboat, _Millie_ , in the boathouse.

After disembarking, Rey followed the group and tried her best to listen to the Count's narration of the history of the place. Eventually, he came to what happened only decades earlier, and one word caused her to turn her full attention to him: Skywalker. The Naberrie's youngest daughter, a senator, had married the man who later established the well-known airline, _Skywalker._ Though the business was no longer in the family, their daughter still owned the house that played a large part in their history. Her son would most likely inherit it after her, though he hadn't been seen in the public eye for many, many years.

Rey walked with a new awareness, amazed that the place had a connection to the business empire so well-known, which led to a link to where she was from. One family had certainly left their mark.

As they gathered on the steps before entering the house, the Count warned them to remain with the group and to stick to the public rooms; the family was in residence. They walked through a ballroom with a mural on the ceiling with gold trim, and she struggled to keep her mouth closed at the size of it. Exiting through another door, they climbed a few stairs, walked down a corridor and made a few turns before ascending another set of stairs, which led to the gallery. At that point, Rey felt a bit confused about the way back and was glad it wasn't her job to guide them.

They moved slowly through the gallery, and the Count explained the history of the art collection. As his voice droned on about exquisite brush strokes, which she could not see from where she was standing, Rey's stomach felt unwell again. She began to feel nauseous as they continued to stand, and she knew eating so much had not been a good idea. Walking over to one of Dooku's assistants, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can you tell me where the closest restroom is? I'm not feeling well," she whispered.

The young guy with curly hair immediately looked panicked. "I'm new. I'm not that familiar with the layout or which restrooms we're allowed to use, Ma'am. I suggest you return to the boat."

Staring at him in disbelief, she wondered how _she_ was supposed to find her way back, but she didn't have the strength for a scene. "Thank you," she mumbled and turned around, walking to the large doors and hoping she could think past the nausea and concentrate on the path to the boat.

Somewhere along the way, however, she must've taken a wrong turn because she did not recognize the hallway. Fortunately, one of the doors led to a guest bathroom. Immediately splashing her face with cold water, she drank some of it before lying down on the cold floor. She knew she couldn't linger, but at that moment, she concentrated on her breathing. The worst of it passed a few minutes later, though she was still a little pale. Getting up as soon as she could, she tried to find her way back.

Eventually her surroundings seemed familiar, and she opened the door that she thought led to the gallery. Then, she froze. It was a gallery, but not the same one, and the woman from the boat was standing in it. She was about to retreat when the woman noticed her.

"Can I help you?"

"H-Hi." She hesitantly walked closer while awkwardly brushing stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm a part of the tour group, but we got separated. If you could—" Rey suddenly broke off, stunned at the image before her. The woman had been looking up at a large portrait, and her eyes had naturally traveled to it as she stopped a few feet away.

She recognized the man and the woman from the boat, though clearly younger. It was an image of a prefect family with the father dressed in a uniform and the mother in a stylish ivory jacket and skirt. However, it was the sight of the dark haired teenager that made her forget about why she was there. He appeared about fifteen years old, and there was something defiant in his eyes, in the line of his jaw. Most noticeable, however, were his ears.

 _He looks like. … But that can't be!_

When Rey managed to tear her eyes away from the painting, she turned to the older woman and could clearly see the hurt in her expression—pain and regret. Before she could ask if something had happened to her son, the woman visibly put effort in to pull herself together and looked at Rey.

"I know where the group is usually at this time. We must hurry, but I'm sure they'll wait for you if we don't find them."

Rey shook her head absentmindedly, thoughts remaining on the painting. "I was looking for a restroom, and one of the assistants told me to return to the boat. They might think I'm already there."

"We'll start with the west facing garden. That's usually their last stop before leaving." Gently pulling Rey's arm through her own, the woman led her from the room. The last image Rey saw before the door closed was the painted picture of the brooding look on a familiar face.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the review, favorites and alerts. I'd love to hear from you. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 8**

Silence filled the space between Rey and the woman beside her, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. She couldn't get the image of the painting out of her mind, and it did not help that she still felt unwell; she really shouldn't have eaten so much.

As they stepped outside onto a large veranda overlooking beautiful gardens, Rey appreciated the cool breeze as it blew on her warm face. She turned her face to the side, towards the wind, and that's when she noticed the boathouse in the distance.

"She's a beauty," Rey said as they descended the stone stairs.

Snapping out of her reverie, the older woman looked startled. "Excuse me?"

"The boat … _Millie_. I recognized her earlier after seeing her this morning." At the woman's questioning look, Rey continued. "I was by the waterfront, waiting for the tour."

Understanding dawned on her features and a tender smile appeared. "My husband is very fond of the ol' girl. She's considered part of the family, if that is possible."

"I saw you and your husband," Rey replied hesitantly, feeling embarrassed.

The woman paused and looked Rey in the eye. "You're not a reporter, are you?"

Her eyes widened with surprise. "No, I'm definitely not. My time here is a dream that's come true, that's all."

The older woman's gaze searched her expression, and then she nodded and continued walking. "I'm sorry. I'm just … sensitive after recent events." She pressed her lips together as if preventing herself from saying more.

Rey desperately wanted to keep herself from asking, but the words refused to be held back. "That portrait upstairs … Is he your son? The guide mentioned something about him not being in the public eye. Not that I would know the difference, though. No offense, but I don't know who you are, except for the recently learned about connection to _Skywalker_. He just looks like someone I know."

The older woman paused again, though this time, Rey felt held in place by her gaze. "Yes, he is my son. Who does he remind you of?"

The realization that she could be standing in front of Kylo's mother hit her hard, and Rey swallowed heavily. "Is your last name Ren by any chance?"

Eyes widening, the woman let go of Rey and took back a step. "You think …? You know …? I …" Appearing shaken, she looked to the right. "There's your group just exiting the maze. If you'll excuse me."

She left before Rey could utter another word, leaving a curious young woman behind. If her suspicion had been wrong, the woman wouldn't have reacted the way she did. Though there was clearly more to the story, Rey realized that she had most likely just met his mother. And she couldn't imagine how the call would go when she told him. At that moment, she struggled to get her mind around what had just happened.

~SW~

"Call me Sherly Holmes," Rey answered her phone, lying on her back on the bed at the guesthouse.

" _Rey?"_ Kylo's voice sounded hesitant.

She quickly sat upright. "Sorry, dumb joke. Yes, it's me. I was just trying to figure something out. How was your day?"

He sounded tired as he replied, _"As good as can be expected. Snoke isn't worse or better."_

"I'm sorry. I hope he's comfortable at least." There was an awkward pause; she didn't know the old man, and his reputation was more cutthroat than reaching out to his community. She also didn't know if he was a father figure to Kylo, which was strange to think about, considering she had most likely seen his father.

" _How was your day? Which places did you see?"_

"My day … was interesting." Rey stood and walked over to the window seat. "I went on a tour of the old houses in the Lake Country, and one of them has a guesthouse that looks like a gingerbread house. Many of the group pretended to take a bite for a photo." Even as she spoke, she knew she was only delaying the inevitable.

" _Sounds like you had fun. I'm glad."_ The warmth in his tone made her imagine his smile.

"It was. We also saw the National War Museum and …" She bit her thumbnail before taking the plunge, listening carefully as she continued. "Our last stop was Naberrie House."

There was a sound that might have been a sharp intake of breath, but it was more likely her overactive imagination. There was, however, a stretch of silence on his end of the call.

"Are you still there?" she asked softly.

" _Y-Yes, sorry."_ He cleared his throat. _"Did you … see anything interesting while you were there?"_

"I got separated from the group, and a nice woman helped me." Rey bit her lip nervously. "When I found her, she was looking at a painting of her family … of her son."

The heavy silence that followed was unmistakable. _"Did she say anything?"_ he finally asked, his tone sounding guarded.

"No, only that he is her son," she said quietly.

She heard him sigh before he spoke again. _"Rey, have you given my offer any thought? It sounds like we have a lot to talk about."_

"Is that the only reason?" she heard herself ask. Logically, she knew he wouldn't reveal so much to someone who would walk away afterwards. Still, she needed to hear what she had felt in his kiss.

" _What do you mean?"_

"I mean, do you _only_ want to explain?" Her cheeks burned as she continued. "When you kissed me, and after what you said. … I guess I just need to be sure."

" _Rey, I want_ _you to_ want _to be here,"_ he responded with emphasis, repeating his words from the airport.

Looking down as her fingers nervously played with the frayed edge of her old shirt, she whispered, "I don't think I can walk away again."

" _You'll come?"_ Fear of disappointment and hope battled in his voice, and it affected her heart. She wondered how she could know someone so well in such a short amount of time.

Leaning her head back against the wall, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Yes, I'll be there. I … this might sound strange, considering how long we've known each other, but I miss you."

" _I miss you, too."_ A meaningful silence followed before he spoke again. _"Is there any chance that you'll allow me to book your flight for tomorrow?"_

She laughed. "Don't you dare, Kylo. But I'll be there on Sunday."

When the call eventually ended, she looked out through the window at the view of the city at night. Her heart felt quiet in joy, knowing she had made the right decision.

Later that night, however, her mind began to sort through the puzzle pieces, keeping her awake. It would be difficult to wait for answers, made even more challenging with the temptation of searching the internet, but she would wait. She wanted to hear it from him, and she had enough family history of her own to cause prejudice without adding more to it. If she truly wanted to give them a chance, then she had to go give him the benefit of the doubt. She had to hear it from him without any headlines coloring the picture.

A part of her was holding back, even as she knew that she couldn't walk away. There was a chance that his explanation was not completely satisfactory and he could say that he would make the same decisions again. That would be difficult to deal with and the obstacle might be insurmountable.

 _I haven't walked in his shoes_ , she reminded herself, remembering Maz' words.

There was something between her and Kylo that she hadn't known was possible between two strangers—though that was the point, he didn't feel like a stranger. Something about him pulled her in, and for some unknown reason, he felt the same. She would have to hold onto hope, because she couldn't close the door. She couldn't walk away.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I can't wait to share the next one with you, because it will contain a key moment for Rey. :) Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I love hearing from you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 9**

Rey spent her second day in Theed exploring the city, and she spoke again with Kylo that night, though they avoided the elephant in the room—also known as "I've met your mother."

On the third morning, Sid stepped in front of her as she was heading towards the dining room. His frown seemed even deeper than usual, and he grumbled under his breath as he held out an envelope. Rey thought her heart would skip a beat at the sight, immediately worrying that it was an unexpected bill.

"I'm not in the business of messenger services. If you want notes delivered to you, then I might decide to charge you. Consider the first free." He turned away without another word, leaving a stunned Rey behind.

Walking over to a bench against the wall, she sat down and opened the sealed envelope. She was no expert, but even she could tell that the stationery was expensive.

 _Miss Finn,_

 _We met yesterday when you got separated from your tour group. It would mean a lot to me if you could meet me at Jar-Jar's at 11:00._

 _Leia S. Solo_

Rey's mouth dropped open as she read the note. Then, the last name captured her attention. _Did she marry again? Why was Kylo's last name Ren?_

Frowning as she considered the latest piece of the puzzle, Rey stood and placed the envelope in the back pocket of her jeans. Walking toward the dining room, she thought that she would have to be careful; she felt like she needed to hear Kylo's side first. Then, she froze when the name of the restaurant hit her, since it was the same one he had recommended on the flight. Though it could have been a coincidence, she suspected the place might be a favorite of the family.

Arriving at _Jar-Jar's_ later that morning, with a map and a bicycle she'd rented, Rey looked up at the villa, which was small compared to others, and the view of the lake beyond it. As she took in the sight of the tables under the trees or under umbrellas by the lakeshore, she thought about when he'd said—he wanted to take her there if he could. She found herself wishing that he was there. The atmosphere felt inviting, though it did nothing to help her nerves. It was not every day that she met the parents. She took a deep, fortifying breath before walking through the open front door.

"Welcome to _Jar-Jar's_ ," a man with very big ears greeted her, speaking with an accent. He had a friendly smile as he stepped toward her. "I am TJ, short for Triple J, which is short for Jar-Jar Junior. Table for one?"

She was speechless for a moment. "I'm meeting someone. Mrs. Solo?" she asked when she recovered, sounding unsure.

He nodded eagerly. "Of course, of course. If you'll follow me, she's already here."

Rey followed him through glass doors, and he chose a walkway through the garden that led to a table under a tree not far from the water. Her mouth felt dry as she saw Kylo's mother, who was staring absentmindedly at the lake. She looked elegantly casual, and Rey was relieved that her own flowy blue top, jeans and sneakers would not stand out for the wrong reasons. Though, even if she had packed with advanced notice, her closet was more practical than fashionable.

"Mrs. Solo! I have found your guest." Stopping next to the table, he frowned and took the cloth draped over his arm to vigorously wipe the surface of the table. "The leaves do not like me. Every time I come here, there are at least two. Are you sure you would not prefer another table, Mrs. Solo?"

"This one is fine, thank you."

"Well, okay, if you're sure." Wiping the surface again for good measure, he sat down at the head of table. "So how do you know each other?"

As Rey took a seat across from Mrs. Solo, she could see the older woman staring pointedly yet kindly at TJ. "If you could give us a moment, please."

"Sure, sure," he said, standing. "I'll send a waiter. Unless you already know what you want to order. In that case, I can take it."

Mrs. Solo looked at her to answer.

"I … I'll have the lasagna, please. And just water," Rey replied.

The older woman kept her gaze on Rey as she ordered the same. When he was out of earshot, she spoke. "My son used to order the lasagna. Usually I prefer something lighter, but I'm feeling nostalgic." She smiled sadly.

"He told me. I mean, not in so many words, but he recommended it," Rey hurriedly explained.

She nodded. "I expected as much. How do you know my son?"

Rey swallowed. "I thought you would already know. You discovered my name and where I'm staying."

Mrs. Solo sat back in her chair, folding her hands on her lap. "I'm not going to lie. That information was in the file, but I would prefer to hear it from you." She glanced down before meeting Rey's gaze again. "I haven't spoken to Ben in a long time. I would prefer to hear how he's doing for myself."

 _There's a file?_ Rey's eyes widened as her mind caught another detail. "Ben? I thought. …"

"You know him as Kylo, I know. I realized that when you wanted to know if my last name is Ren." Mrs. Solo looked at the lake as she continued. "He changed his name after we lost contact."

 _Ben? Lost contact?_ Rey's mind felt as if an avalanche was occurring. Or at least, how it looked in the movies, since Jakku had never seen snow before.

"Mrs. Solo …" She paused, processing the implication that his last name must have been Solo. "I only met Kylo … Ben … whatever his name is, recently. We've talked about the fact that there are things we need to talk about, and he wants to tell me himself. I want to talk to you, but I can't know yet what he wants to tell me himself. I hope you understand."

A warm light entered the older woman's previously guarded gaze. "That is admirable of you to say, Rey. My son needs someone like you in his life, especially now."

"You mean the fact that he has been named Snoke's successor."

Mrs. Solo's expression darkened. "I can't say that like to hear that man's name, but yes. Many will come crawling out, ready to take advantage of my son. His attention can't be everywhere at once."

Their food arrived at the table before she could respond, and silence followed for a while as they ate. Finally, Rey spoke. "I met him on a flight to Coruscant. It hasn't even been a full week yet."

Mrs. Solo paused before lowering her fork. "It was like that for me and my husband, Han. Not that I'll admit it in front of him, of course." She laughed softly. "I'm an attorney and run a nonprofit organization. He was a helicopter pilot. Back then, he was hired to fly me over a neighborhood where we were planning a low cost housing project. He pushed every wrong button I have during that flight. Not long after that, just as I began to admit that he had grown on me, I found out that the flight had been a favor for a friend. He was actually in the Air Force. That was when the worrying began until— He was honorably discharged."

Rey felt like she was going to say something else, but she didn't want to pry, so she smiled in response. "That's a lovely story. And you're still together."

"We are." For a few seconds, Mrs. Solo looked away before meeting her gaze again. "But the road has not been without its trials. My point is that we had a strong instant connection, even though I didn't admit it to myself immediately. Don't discredit what you share because it doesn't seem possible."

"I work at an impound lot. And he is …" Rey left the sentence hanging. The feeling that she'd experienced in first class—that she did not fit in his world—lingered in the background.

"Perhaps you are just the right person. My instincts are rarely wrong, and they tell me that you see my son and not power, influence and gain." The look on his mother's face dared her to disagree.

She let the thought sink in for a while, and then she looked up again. "Why did you ask me to be here, Mrs. Solo?"

"Call me Leia, please." She set her fork down and turned her full attention to Rey. "A young woman finds me staring at a picture of my son and knows him. How could I not ask you to come?"

"I see your point. I'm just not sure what it is you're looking for," Rey replied gently.

"We drifted apart a long time ago, and I think you might have a chance of reaching him." Leia hesitated before continuing. "I won't say too much, but the only thing he has pursued is success in what he thought was meant to be his. Nothing has distracted him from attaining his goal. To me its sounds as if you're the first person in a long time that he would be willing to let in." Picking up her napkin, she lightly pressed it under her eyes. "Even if he doesn't want to reconcile with us, knowing he is okay would be enough."

"Because he is your son. You love him," Rey replied softly, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes, because he is my son." The words conveyed so much meaning. Then, her gaze locked with Rey's. "I know that his actions have hurt people. If you can, try to look beyond that and be there for him."

Staring at the lake, Rey thought back to the moment when she had left him in the hallway. She remembered the way he had come to her at the airport, and some of the pieces suddenly fell into place. She turned back towards his mother. "I can't change him. But I think a large part of him wants to be who he once thought he could be." As Rey continued, it was as if she was speaking more to herself. "Or at least, as far as it is possible, since our experiences change us, shape us."

Leia looked at her thoughtfully. "Exactly. Our experiences do not have to damage our lives beyond repair. He may never be who he would've been had he walked a different path, but that doesn't mean there is no hope. Tell me, Rey, have you ever heard of Kintsugi?"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for your patience! I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Kintsugi art is very inspirational. :) Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I truly appreciate hearing from you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 10**

Rey was still processing the realization about Kylo when another one hit her, accompanied by discomfort with the weight of a boulder. Her mind filled with something rather obvious that she hadn't thought of before. The thought had not entered her mind when she'd told Kylo she would go, and it didn't hit soon afterwards, either. No, the realization found its target as his mother asked a question amidst peaceful scenery.

As they drank coffee after the meal, Leia's thumb traced the rim of the cup. "You said that you haven't known each other for long," she began hesitantly. "If I may ask, when will you be seeing him again?"

"On Sunday. I'm going to spend a few days with him in Coruscant before flying back to Jakku." Rey's eyes suddenly widened. "I don't mean _with_ him."

 _We never talked about where I would be staying_ , Rey realized with panic. While the majority of her mind was on the discomfort ahead—also known as the fact that she didn't have the funds for a hotel in Coruscant and wasn't about to ask him for any—she remembered the scene on the plane when he spilled water. He was an endearing mixture of confident and awkward, but she also remembered how his posture and tone had changed when she discovered his identity. Not to mention, he was attractive. All things considered, though, she didn't think her boots would be giving eviction notices. If that had been the case, it would've been difficult to know truth from charm.

Clearing her throat, Rey reached for her glass of water and took a sip. "Honestly, we haven't discussed all the arrangements, but I will be seeing him on Sunday."

Leia paused before taking an envelope from her purse. Staring at it for a while, she eventually looked up with tears shining in her eyes. "I'm only asking because. … I'm not asking you to contact me. Trust is essential in a relationship. But … if you won't mind, will you please give him this for me? It's a letter. I just want him to know that I'll be here if he ever chooses to contact me."

 _I'll be here._ That was the promise she'd felt in his kiss. Biting her lower lip, Rey reached out and took the envelope. "When I feel the time is right, I'll give it to him."

Leia placed both of her hands over Rey's and the thick, unadorned ivory paper. "Thank you. With all of my heart, thank you." Then, Leia reached down to her handbag before pushing a small folded piece of paper toward her. "And if you ever need to, call me."

~SW~

Leia's words were still reverberating through Rey's mind as she entered her room at the guesthouse. Still, the most prominent thought was the arrangements that she needed to discuss with Kylo. Knowing she wouldn't be able eat comfortably until she'd talked to him, she took out her phone and saw the WIFI strength was a bit weak. Regardless, they needed to talk, and she was not about to send a message about what weighed on her mind.

Kicking off her shoes, she walked over to the window seat as she dialed. Suddenly, her little toe met the iron frame of the bed just as her thumb touched the screen. "Oww! Oww, that hurts!" Leaning against the bed frame, she held her foot in her hands while one of them also tried to keep a hold of her phone.

" _Rey?"_

Turning the phone toward her, she froze—she had not intended to make a video call. Furthermore, she had not expected to see him shirtless. Her other hand still held her foot, and she nearly tipped over before catching herself. Looking away, she asked, "Why are you shirtless?"

" _I just … from the hospital and … about … shower."_

She glanced at the pixelated image, not sure if she was mad about the weak signal or grateful. "There is something we need to talk about, but now is not the time." Her heated face told her that much. "Can you call me later?"

" _Rey? You're … signal there. I'll call you back."_

The video call ended and he immediately called back. Rey briefly hesitated before answering, still recovering from the sight as well as the realization she'd had earlier. Swallowing, she answered and pressed the phone to her ear. "Thank you for calling back."

" _No problem. Is everything okay, though? I didn't expect to hear from you until later tonight."_

"Everything is fine. I just hit my toe. The reason why I called is …" She paused, unsure what to say or how much she should say at that moment. "I realized earlier that … well, we haven't talked about where I would be staying while I'm there … with you."

Rey couldn't, or wouldn't, remember a more awkward moment in her life—also known as the high school years.

" _Oh. You're right."_ The silence on his end was agonizing. _"You can stay in a hotel. I'll take care of the bill. Or …"_

She swallowed. "Or?"

" _I still have to be at the hospital for long periods. If we're going to talk … If it's okay with you, if you're comfortable with the idea, then my guestroom is available. It's completely up to you."_

"That makes sense." She struggled to keep her voice even, feeling grateful that they were speaking over a voice call. "Your guestroom will be fine."

 _And it's free,_ she thought, not very comfortable with the idea of him paying for a hotel. Knowing him, it wouldn't be a one star place.

Silence followed before he spoke. "Thank you for trusting me, Rey."

The significance hit her, then, and he was right—for her to agree meant trust. "I'll see you Sunday," she replied softly as butterflies performed an in intricate routine in her stomach.

~SW~

A second realization hit the next morning as she woke up to a message from her brother. Finn thanked her for the photos that she'd sent, talked about what was going on back in Jakku, and ended with saying he couldn't wait to see her.

 _I'll see you Monday morning at the airport. We miss you._

Rey sat on the bed and continued to stare at the screen. Where were her thoughts? She would have to tell Finn. She dreaded what his reaction would be, though she suspected that he wouldn't believe her at first. Thankfully, her vacation days were until the following Friday. She would have to return then, which gave her only a few days with Kylo. Or with Ben, since her mind was still processing _that_ fact. Until she'd talked to him, she would call him by the name he'd chosen for himself. She didn't want to open wounds before she had a better understanding of what had happened.

Telling her brother was not easy, however. Saying that she would be staying with Kylo Ren for a few days was not something she could simply say in a message, and the unreliable WIFI became a very convenient excuse. Before she knew it, it was Saturday night and she was packing for her flight early the next morning. When everything was done, she sat down at the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. It was late, meaning the signal was stronger, and she hoped her tired mind had worked out the time difference correctly.

The phone rang a few times before he answered. _"Hey, little sis, this is a nice surprise! I didn't expect to hear from you until you connected to the airport's WIFI."_

"It's late here. The signal is a bit better."

His tone immediately changed. _"You sound … off. Are you nervous about the flights tomorrow?"_

Her fingers nervously played with the hem of her shirt. "Flight. I'm only taking one flight tomorrow. That's why I'm calling."

" _Why? What happened?"_

"I … I …" And she couldn't do it. How did she tell her brother that she was going to be staying with Kylo Ren of all people? "I'm going to spend a few days with a friend in Coruscant. So I'll be back on Friday."

" _Friend? What friend?"_

"Someone I met on the flight to Coruscant." She braced herself for his response.

" _What?! Rey, you can't be serious. I watched a movie the other night, and if I had seen what happened to young women flying alone to foreign countries before you left, you would not have left. Believe me."_

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Finn. I've even met his mother. Everything will—"

"His _mother? Your friend is a guy?! You've met his mother? What have you been doing over there?"_ The questions came quickly and in one breath.

"We didn't plan for me to meet his mother, but that's a story for another time." Rey covered her eyes with her hand, wondering how she was going to make it through the conversation.

" _This is ridiculous, Rey. You barely know the guy, and you're talking about spending nearly a week with him. Where will you be staying? Because I know your budget did not cover time in Coruscant."_ Her brother sounded like a caged lion pacing up and down in front of the bars.

Sighing, Rey pushed her fingers through her hair. The conversation was about to go downhill without any brakes. "Before I tell you where I'll be staying, I first need to tell you who he is. You know him."

" _I know him?"_ he asked, confusion audible in his voice.

"Well, _of_ him," she replied with emphasis. That's when another horrible thought hit—if she didn't push through and tell her brother, he could still find out. Her mouth suddenly felt dry as she continued. "I don't know if a photographer might catch him—and consequently, _me_ —when he picks me up at the airport, and I don't want you to find out that way."

" _So he's famous? I can't say that makes me feel better. I don't want anyone playing with your feelings, Rey. Please, reconsider and come home."_

"I'm not sure if famous is the word that I would use, but … yes." She listened carefully as the words left her mouth. "It's Kylo Ren."

As the silence on the other end stretched, Rey checked to make sure the call was still connected. Then, he began to laugh uncomfortably. _"Now this one I never saw coming. You almost had me, but you pushed the prank too far by choosing_ his _name. That's not funny, Rey. His name is still a sore subject around here, so you may want to reconsider before trying this joke with one of our friends."_

With the knowledge that she was most likely hurting her brother, she placed her hand over her heart. "I'm not joking," she said softly. "I met him on the flight from Jakku, and we've talked on the phone while I've been here. Can you trust that I know what I'm doing?"

Anger cut through when he spoke again. _"So you're serious. How is this even possible? And what can you possibly have to say to him? I don't even know what to do with the fact that you've met his mother. Considering you're lack of answer earlier, I'm assuming you're staying with him. I don't understand what's going on, Rey."_ Then, he added in a softer tone, _"Or how you could do this."_

"I'm staying in his guestroom. I know you may find this hard to believe, but he has been nothing but respectful." She wiped away a tear that escaped. "I'm not doing this to hurt you or anyone else. Finn, can you please trust that I know what I'm doing? Please."

There was a short pause and then she sighed. "Look, I have to get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

" _It sounds like you've made up your mind."_ He sounded tired and hurt when he spoke again, but anger was considerably less noticeable. _"I don't understand how this can be happening, how you could want to spend time with him."_

"Trust me. I've thought this through." She glanced at the time on her phone. "I have to go, but I'll send you a message or call you when I can. I love you, little big brother. Don't think I'm doing this lightly."

" _I hope you know what you're doing,"_ he replied, sounding unconvinced.

"I do," she responded.

Later, as she struggled to fall asleep, those two words seeped into her thoughts. She had to go to him, and she believed that with her whole heart. She'd made the right decision.

* * *

 **AN:** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!** **I can't wait to write the next the one. Any guesses why? ;)** **Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorite! It means a lot hearing from you.  
**

 **Note: A reviewer mentioned that Matt the radar technician is from the SNL skit Adam Driver did, and I realized that I hadn't mentioned it, assuming that the character would be recognized. Sorry about that. So, just so you know, this story developed from the idea of Matt the radar technician (from SNL's undercover boss skit) sitting next to Rey, who is a nervous first time flyer. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 11**

For Rey, it felt as if her heart leaped into her throat as the tires of the plane made contact with the runway. Not only had it been another bumpy ride, this time without a certain comforting presence beside her, but she was also nervous about seeing Kylo again. Conflicting emotions, but she couldn't say she was surprised by them. Her life had unexpectedly changed within a week, and it felt as if what used to be normal would never be again.

As she got up and gathered her things, Rey thought about the request she'd made the last they spoke. After bumbling through the confession that she'd seen him on a news broadcast when he'd left the airport, she asked him to wait in the car if he was going to come himself. The last thing she wanted was to be photographed, since the gossip vultures were circling around Snoke's heir and his love life. She'd discovered their fascination with the "new prince" when the lure of the Internet had tempted her back in Theed, waiting for her flight. It had taken one headline, with the same photo she'd previously seen on the plane, before she quickly closed her phone's browser. She did not want to be reminded of his wealth, and the search had been a bad idea to begin with.

Entering the arrivals area after going through customs and luggage, Rey saw a young man with a First Order uniform walking toward her with a luggage trolley.

"Miss Finn?"

"Yes?" she hesitantly responded.

"Mr. Ren has sent me to escort you to where he is waiting. If you'll please come with me." He kept a professional look on his face as he loaded her luggage onto the trolley, but Rey caught a brief nervous fluttering of his hands. Then, he handed her a temporary badge. "You'll need this."

Clipping it to her jacket collar, she tried to watch him without him noticing. She wondered if he was nervous because Kylo was now his employer or if it was something else. They walked for a few minutes before he turned, leading her to a restricted area. Her badge was checked, and then they entered a glass and steel walkway, which led to doors that needed his badge to open. Entering a parking garage, he led her to the right.

Suddenly, Kylo was there. Leaning against a black sports car not far away from them—dressed in a black suit and appearing picture worthy—she saw a man that looked very different from the first time she had seen him. In contrast to the moment when he had tripped over the luggage strap, there was something powerful about the image in front her.

Her footsteps faltered for a moment. She had seen him in the first class lounge, yes, but suddenly the strangeness of what she had agreed to hit her. They had talked, she somehow felt connected to his family, but one could say she was putting her life in his hands as she continued forward.

She wasn't sure what she had expected. A hug perhaps? She had never considered a handshake. A kiss? Only in an unguarded moment. She certainly never thought it would be none of the above.

As they drew close, he stood straight and opened the hood of the car with a push of a button. Wordlessly, the man who had led her there walked over and placed her luggage in the trunk space. Without a word, Kylo walked to the passenger door and held it open for her. For a moment, she stared at the door that had moved upward before walking over. However, instead of entering the car, she turned around in front of the opening and crossed her arms.

When the man walked past her with the empty trolley, she glanced at his name on the badge and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Trooper."

"My pleasure, Ma'am." He nodded and quickly walked back the way they came.

Turning back to Kylo, Rey locked eyes with him. "Have you changed your mind? It's not like I expected a 'Welcome Rey' banner, but this is ridiculous. I can still make the flight I would've taken if there is a seat available."

He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not handling this well, but this isn't a situation I often find myself in. You know … picking up women from the airport." With his hand on the back of his neck, he looked away and there was something sweet about it.

The glimpse of awkward Matt in confident Kylo set her at ease, until she wondered which word would be added in front of the name he'd been given at birth. Thinking of all that remained to be said between them, Rey took a step closer and looked up at him.

"Often?" she teased gently. "Should I take a number?"

He suddenly turned to her and their eyes locked. "Not to me. Not a number, not another face. Not to me. I've never done something like this."

She swallowed as the atmosphere around them shifted with his words. "I'm glad I'm here," she whispered, watching as he drew closer.

"You could've been here sooner," he replied, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Just say, 'Hi, Rey,'" she responded with mock exasperation.

"Hi," he said softly, and then their lips met. It was home.

For all the places she'd been the past week, it felt full circle to be back there in his arms. His kiss was reverent, his hand on her neck light, as if he was afraid that she would disappear. He was there as his kiss had promised, and Rey wanted him to know that she was sure about her decision. Thus, she moved away and kissed him on his cheek, his jaw, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She stood on her toes and simply held him.

For a moment, it felt as though he was unsure of how to react, but then he placed an arm around her waist with the other hand higher up her back. She could feel he was holding onto her. She came to be there, not to step back, and she wanted him to know that. Seconds passed before he placed a kiss on her neck, followed by one on her cheek. When their lips met again, all of them came together to say, "I missed you."

Minutes passed before Rey pulled back with a smile. "I'd really like to see more of this city than just a parking garage. Or do you have a little campground around here to make the payments on this beauty?" She pointed to the car.

Shaking his head slightly with the corners of his mouth turned up, he gestured for her to climb in the car. "No, thankfully, there has been no need for a s'more diet."

After he got in the car as well and began to pull out of the parking space, Rey nodded thoughtfully. "As far as diets go, I think I could be persuaded to follow that one." Then, an infectious smile appeared on her face. "You were right about the lasagna, by the way. The one at _Jar-Jar's_ was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." He glanced at her. "Are you hungry? I can prepare something for us while you settle in."

Her jaw lowered slightly. "You cook?" Her adopted mother had always said if a man helps in the kitchen, the heart of the home, then he will take care of his family's hearts as well. She struggled not to blush at the memory and looked away, hoping to look very interested in the view outside. She did not want Kylo to ask questions; it was too soon for that line of thought.

He sounded reluctant to answer. "A little. I have a chef. Or two, actually." He glanced at her. "I don't live alone."

Her mind wasn't sure on which part it should focus first. The good news, though, was that Finn wasn't there to overhear the conversation. "How many people do you live with? I'm assuming that's why you need two chefs."

He appeared uncomfortable, but then he exhaled through his mouth and responded. "No, that's not the reason. There are people that clean the place and maintain it, but they are assigned to that floor—or floors—and don't live with me. It's just me … and Chef Threepio."

Rey turned in her seat as much as she was able to with the seatbelt. "And that makes you nervous because …? I don't know if you realize this, but if someone were listening, it almost sounded as if you were about to say that you have a secret family." She cleared her throat. "You know, besides the one I inadvertently met. Which is a lot better than discovering a ring and nine kids, I must say."

"Nine?" He laughed in disbelief. Shaking his head, he focused on the road ahead. "No, it's nothing like that. But you're not that far off with the other family you mentioned." Silence filled the space for a few seconds. Then, he said, "Cecil, Chef Threepio, always made something special for me. I think he tried to make up for everything I was going to through with … my parents. I've known him all of my life. He stayed in contact when my parents didn't. Camps, visits to … my uncle, he wrote."

Rey suddenly became very aware of Leia's letter, and she couldn't help but glance at her backpack next to her feet. "He sounds really nice," she replied.

When she looked up at Kylo, she saw a smile that revealed fondness on his face. "He's too old to work now, but he refuses to retire. He moves from sunspot to sunspot while supervising the chef that actually prepares the meals. Chef Artoo de Deux is a saint for all the patience he has with Cecil."

Happiness radiated from Rey as she gained insight. Kylo had a gentle heart underneath the surface that others saw, and the thought occurred to her that she was seeing Ben, if that made any sense. She was seeing the part of him that he didn't allow many to see.

"So it's just you and Chef Ce?" She laughed. "That was an unintended pun, I'm sorry. What I meant is, I take it Chef Artoo needs some distance after hours?"

He nodded. "Yes. He lives in the same building, though. Just a few floors below u—" He suddenly coughed. "Below me," he finished.

"Are you okay?" Rey began to reach for her backpack. "I still I have some water from the airplane."

He glanced at her. "No, I'm fine, but thank you."

As they drove over a bridge, he lifted a finger from the steering wheel and pointed to a tall building in the distance. The space in-between grew smaller as the miles towards that part of the city became less. "That's _The Finalizer_. I live on the top three floors of the middle section, the east wing is also apartments, and the west wing is a hotel."

There were many things that she wanted to say, but all of a sudden, her mouth felt dry and she only managed two words in response. " _The Finalizer_?"

"When you approach from this side of the city, the skyline was changed by the project, so Snoke thought it was a suitable name."

Rey's mouth dropped open, and she looked out the window. "Issues. That's all I'm going to say," she muttered. Then, she turned back as she remembered other concerns. "When we get there, will you please connect me to the network? I need to call my brother."

"No problem," he quickly replied, reaching toward the center console. He picked up his phone, unlocked it, and held the device toward her. "But you don't have to wait. You can call from my phone if you want to."

Rey stared at the phone as if it could bite her. All she could think was, _Finn will have his number._ However, she didn't want to decline his offer, so she took the device from him. Under the guise of slowly entering Finn's number, she changed a setting before calling him. As expected, he didn't answer until she called for the fourth time.

Finn spoke the moment that the call connected. _"Stop calling. I don't need a new vacuum cleaner, I don't need insurance, and I don't want to hear that it's my lucky day. Bye."_

"Wait! Wait, it's me, Finn. It's Rey," she rushed to say.

" _Rey?"_ He sounded puzzled, but his tone quickly changed. _"Whose phone … ?Are you calling from_ his _phone? What? Am I not rich enough to get his number?"_

She sighed. "No, that one's on me."

" _You don't trust me?"_ A hint of hurt was audible in his voice.

"I'm sorry. My mind went to embarrassing intimidation speeches—or worse, embarrassing photos—and my fingers went into survival mode."

" _You mean I can embarrass you into coming home?"_ Though not completely authentic, she could hear he was trying to sound as he usually did.

She tried to laugh in response. "No, sorry. But I have thought about what you said."

" _That's good. I was getting ready to sell my car to come see you."_

She sat up straight. "What?! No, no, Finn, you can't do that."

" _Rey, you're my sister. I'm paraphrasing here, but you told me that you're going to a man you don't even know that well. And you're staying with him. What did you expect me to do?"_

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, so she looked out the window. "I'm sorry. I know … I know how this must look," she said softly. "What can I do to make this better?"

" _I'm assuming you haven't changed your mind, considering whose phone you're using."_ Finn sighed heavily and the silence lingered. _"Two calls a day and a random message. I'm going to ask what only you will know, okay? Wrong answer and I sell my car. And if you want me to sleep, call me at night and in the morning."_

She wanted to protest, but she also knew he needed this from her. Considering everything, she could agree. "Okay," she said softly. Then, she thought back to the small home they grew up in after they were adopted. They'd often worked together to clean the place, especially when their mother got sick. "All right, I'll see you over old floorboards."

 _Together. I'm still with you,_ she silently said.

" _Over the old floorboards,"_ he responded, his voice wavering. _"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, promise me you'll let me know if you need me, and promise me that you won't hide it if something happens that I need to know about."_

She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her emotions. "I promise."

It took a few moments for Finn to reply. _"Can you give the phone to him?"_

Rey glanced at Kylo, who was keeping his gaze on the road. "He's driving. Can I take a message?" At that, his eyes darted in her direction before looking ahead again.

" _Rey, I need this. Please?"_

"O-Okay." Very hesitantly, she switched to _speaker_ and held the phone between them. "He can hear you now."

Kylo met her eyes for a moment, seeming calm. "Finn," he said, giving her a reassuring look.

" _Kylo Ren."_ Anger could be heard in Finn's voice. _"Never thought this would happen, and to be honest, I'm not even sure how it did. Rey said that you met on the flight to Coruscant, and I can only imagine what you were doing here. None of it good. Since you can't fire me, considering you already did that, I have a few things to say."_

Awkwardness filled the car and all she could think was, _This is why I blocked Kylo's number from showing._

" _First, I don't care who you are, hurt my sister and I'll be there to make sure you regret it. Secondly, I don't know if you have a sister, but try to put yourself in my place and treat her well."_ Finn paused, and when he spoke again, he enunciated his words clearly. _"That brings me to number three—treat her like your sister. Got it? No funny business."_

Rey almost dropped the phone as she hurried to take the phone off _speaker_. Before she could, however, Kylo took the phone, changed the setting and held the phone to his ear. "Understood, but I don't agree to all of it. I don't see her as my sister. But I will look after her, I give you my word."

There was no time to examine how those words made her feel. Rey longed to grab the phone, wanting to hear what Finn said, but she only kept her eyes on Kylo, hoping she could gather something from his expression. Whatever her brother said, Kylo completely took her by surprise with what he said next. "There will be an open ticket for you at the _First Order_ counter. If you feel that she needs you, just give them your name and you'll be here within hours."

Seconds followed as Finn responded, and then Kylo said, "Of course." He held the phone towards her. "He wants to talk to you."

" _Rey?"_ Finn began after she took the device. _"I'm going to see if he actually arranges for the ticket, as much as it stings my pride to accept something from him, but if he does, then … I guess the gesture will help ease some of my fears. Only a little, though. I'm still worried, and I still want you to call and message. And I still think this is a terrible idea."_

"I know," she replied softly. "I love you. We'll talk again soon, okay?"

For a few moments after the call ended, Rey sat in silence before turning to Kylo. "I'm sorry about—"

He interrupted her as he shook his head slightly. "Don't be. I would've thought less of him if he wasn't worried. I'm sorry for placing you in this position."

"You didn't place me anywhere." Leaning forward, she tilted her head to see his face better. "You asked and I chose. And I'm grateful that you understand where he's coming from."

He reached over for her hand, and their intertwined hands rested on her leg. "And I'm grateful that you came."

The imposing building of _The Finalizer_ was in front of them a few minutes later. Kylo turned and the east wing was to her right, the modern structure appearing dark with the almost blue-black finishes while the windows reflected the surroundings. He turned again, driving through a security gate that led to the residential underground parking garage. The car stopped in front of a large gate, which opened with the press of a button. There was space for eight vehicles, some occupied with beautiful cars.

"Wow, is this the billionaires section?" She covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words spilled out.

"In a way. This is my private garage. The elevator is also for my use only." He spoke the words casually, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

 _I guess for him it is,_ Rey realized, suddenly feeling as if she was standing at the bottom of a mountain that she had to climb.

"There is valet parking," he said as he switched off the ignition. "But since the announcement was made, the front entrance is being watched by a photographer or two."

She nodded, trying to process reality as it rushed in like a flood. Walking around the car, he opened her door and held out his hand toward her. "I know we haven't talked about how long you will be staying, but I hope you like it here and that you'll feel at home."

Somehow, the moment felt monumental as she placed her hand in his and stepped out of the car.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 12**

The elevator doors opened and the sight of a modern entrance hall met Rey. From the floor to ceiling windows she could see ahead in the great room to the gleaming floors, the difference to their worlds struck her once again. Striving for what she saw before her wasn't something she had ever aspired to, being more focused on making the best of what she and Finn had, and she couldn't help but wonder how anyone felt comfortable in place like this. She felt the strong desire to take off her shoes, but Kylo didn't, thus she didn't, either.

Placing a hand lightly under her elbow, he guided her forward. "Come, I'll introduce you to Cecil and Artoo."

Before they could even turn left toward the open plan kitchen and dining room that filled almost half of the large space, along with the living room and a grand piano to right, the sound of voices reached them. With a hint of a smile, Kylo held her back and nodded in the direction of the noise.

"May I trouble you for a cup of tea?" a man asked.

" _Non_ , I did not train for years only to end up making tea," a second voice responded. "Ring for the butler. He must be around here somewhere."

"Nonsense, man, what are you talking about? You're still training." A sound of a small motor could be heard. "Besides, the butler is waiting for Ben in his study. He wants to request for a transfer. I can't imagine why. I only pointed out that he should retrain the maids; they show no improvements with making the beds with perfect military corners."

Rey glanced up in surprise at Kylo at the use of his birth name. He met her gaze silently, and she could see the question in his eyes—how much did she know? Did she understand who they were referring to?

"Still training?" The second man sounded mildly outraged. "Look at me. I'm too old to still be training. I'll have you know that—"

"Well, now that you mention it," the first man interrupted the other. "I wasn't going to say anything, but yes, it is taking longer than usual. But be encouraged, you've greatly improved since when you first came here. I have hope for you."

As Rey tried to contain her mirth, Kylo step forward and led her around the corner. As tall and thin as the older gentleman was—which could be deduced, though he was sitting in an electric wheelchair—so the second with salt and pepper hair was short and more robust.

"Oh, I'm getting too old for this," the second man said, wearing his chef whites with blue detail on the left side over his chest. He smiled when he noticed them. "Ahh, Mr. Ren, you're home. Is there anything I can do for you or your guest?"

"A cup of tea would be nice," the man who had to be Chef Cecil Threepio muttered.

"It's all right, Artoo," Kylo said, the firm set of his jaw revealing his discomfort. "She knows."

Chef Artoo's brows rose high on his forehead. "You don't say …" He placed the tea towel in his hands on the counter and walked towards her. "I'm Chef Artoo de Deux. Chef Artoo or just Artoo is fine. And you must be one very special lady." He glanced at Kylo.

"I'm Rey Finn. Nice to meet you." Shaking his hand, her gaze also darted to Kylo. "Not special, though. More like walking into the truth. I met his mother."

A motor could be heard and suddenly Chef Threepio stopped in front of her. "You spoke to Mrs. Solo?" He shook his head lightly. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry. I'm Chef Cecil Threepio. Head Chef, I must add, and I also want to say that I prefer Threepio. Ben is the only one who calls me by my first name. Personally, I think he does it on purpose."

She shook his hand as well. "Pleasure to meet you. And yes, we talked." Rey looked at Kylo self-consciously, watching his reaction. Though his face didn't reveal much, the movement of his fingers by his side said enough.

"I hope she's doing well," Threepio said, moving his wheelchair even closer. He appeared to be oblivious of the signs of Kylo's unease.

"Yes." She looked at Kylo again. "Or as well as can be expected. She misses you."

With a tense jaw, Kylo placed a hand on her back and moved her in the direction of the stairs. "I'm going to show Rey to her room. In the meantime, Artoo, find someone to make Cecil's tea. I'll be back soon to speak to the butler."

"While he does that, Miss Finn," Threepio began, moving his chair in their direction. "Join me for a cup. I would love to know how you met. Ben only said that we were to expect a guest. He didn't say anything about her being female. This is very unlike him, but it is high time, you know. Grandbabies don't make themselves. Or honorary grandbabies, for that matter."

"Cecil," Kylo said, appearing even more tense. Rey felt as if her face was too close to the sun, especially as the memory of him holding the baby on the plane bombarded her.

Artoo stepped closer and stopped behind Threepio. "We don't want to overwhelm the girl, Threepio."

"That's Chef Threepio to you," the older man retorted, turning to the other chef.

The last thing Rey saw before the stairs curved was Artoo looking up toward the high ceiling, and then he turned towards the kitchen, placing the kettle on the stove himself. The camaraderie between the chefs gave the impression that, from the title to the kettle, it was a familiar situation.

Kylo guided her down the wide hallway when they reached the landing, not moving up to the third floor. "I thought you would be more comfortable on this floor. My room is upstairs and Cecil's is on the first floor, along with my study and the theater room. There's also a swimming pool on this floor. When you've settled in, I'll give you a tour."

Rey was still processing the new information when he opened a door at the end of the hallway. She paused in the doorway, taking in the beautiful room. The furniture was a dark mahogany, the linen white, and the large bed was an invitation for a nap. "Thank you," she said softly, looking up at him.

He nodded and gestured towards two doors. "The closet and bathroom."

She walked into the room, spinning around slowly at the foot of the bed. Remaining by the door, he said, "I'll leave you to settle in. When you're ready, come down stairs. I'll have to go to the hospital later, but that will be before dinner." He paused before continuing. "If you're not too tired, maybe we can talk afterwards."

Pausing, Rey turned and met his gaze. "That would be nice." Then, as he moved to close the door behind him, she called out, "Kylo?"

In that moment, she thought about the two men downstairs and more pieces shifted into place. "Ben," she corrected softly. "I was wondering about my bags."

He stared pensively at her before speaking. "They will be up shortly." He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, and his voice was soft when he spoke. "Threepio has always refused to call me anything else. Why do you call me Ben now when you didn't earlier?"

Looking down at the floor, she considered what he was asking before meeting his gaze again. "Finn brought up the lay-offs, and after meeting Artoo and Threepio, it just hit me that I don't see you as that man anymore; the man I was so angry at when I discovered his identity."

Frowning, he took a few steps in her direction. "But I am that man, Rey. I am Kylo Ren. I am the man who did what I had to and worked hard to get where I am."

 _Apparently, we're doing this now,_ she thought. "I know that. But I also see that you are more than that. You have a caring heart. You—"

"And what if I told you that I would make the same decisions if I could do it again?" he asked, interrupting her. His jaw betrayed the tension that he felt.

She stepped back as if someone had pushed her. "You would do it again?"

"It wasn't personal. It was a good business decision," he responded, his hands clenching for a moment.

"Not personal?" Feeling unsettled, her voice rose. "It was very personal for us and many others like us. Business is personal for every employee under your care."

"Do you want to know why I was Matt when we met?" His voice wasn't loud, but the timbre of it filled the room.

Rey frowned in confusion. "What does that have to do with making the same terrible choices?"

"It's part of it." Turning away from her, he ran a hand through his hair. His voice was quieter when he spoke. "For the last two years especially, after Snoke made it clear his successor would be either Hux or me, we were given tasks to prove why one of us should be entrusted with all he owns. Snoke wanted us to know his empire inside and out, and he didn't want us to be treated differently. I was on the undercover rotation with the radar technicians when the call came that Snoke has been hospitalized. The same call informed me that Snoke had left instructions and, with the board's support, I am succeeding him. It will officially transfer to me after his death."

Rey sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. "It's not just the airline, is it? This building … I know I should've realized sooner, but the significance just sunk in."

Leia's words played through her mind: _… the only thing he has pursued is success in what he thought was meant to be his. Nothing has distracted him from attaining his goal._ Other memories entered her thoughts, like the Skywalker connection.

"But it was mainly about the airline," she continued before he spoke. She met his gaze. "This has something to do with your grandfather, doesn't it? He began _Skywalker_."

His expression didn't reveal much, but shock and hurt seeped through. "How long was that conversation you had with my mother?"

Rey shook her head. "It wasn't her. The tour guide … I pieced it together." She knew it was better to say the rest at that moment, instead of it coming out at a later point. She took a deep breath. "But we did talk. I met her at _Jar-Jar's_."

Tension filled the room. Finally, he asked, "What did she say?"

She kept her gaze on him. "About you? Not a lot. I wanted to hear it from you."

At that moment, there was a knock on the open door and a man in a uniform entered. He placed her bags on the floor, leaving again after nodding at both of them. Silence filled the space between them for seconds before Kylo … Ben spoke. "The butler is waiting for me, and a maid will soon be here to unpack for you. We can talk tonight."

With those words, he left and Rey lowered her face into her hands. The possibility that her decision to come might have been a mistake hurt. She was holding on to the hope that he hadn't specifically said that he would do it again; he had asked a hypothetical question. Was she grasping at straws? Yes. However, she couldn't accept that he would make the same ruthless decisions again.

She reminded herself that Leia had said that it wasn't often he allowed people close to him. With Rey's history, she knew something about wanting to be near but also pushing people away. It was a subconscious reaction to fear of getting hurt, rejecting before being rejected. The early days after her adoption had not been easy. But was that the root of his question?

While needing to hear what he had to say, she simultaneously also dreaded the upcoming conversation. Standing up, she turned and noticed the lavender on the pillows, reminding her of a hotel room. Luxury permeated every corner of his home. Yet, none of it would mean anything if he wasn't the man she hoped he was, the man she could see underneath.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! It means so much to me. :) This story is a joy to write, and I hope that you liked the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 13**

Kylo invited Rey to come with him to the hospital, but she suspected that he was being polite, so she declined. She had no business there, and she couldn't say that she had any desire to see the man that stoked the fire of power and ambition. While Kylo was away, she retraced their steps and explored on her own; the tour he had given her had been rather strained.

The extravagance did not produce a wish for it; rather, as much as she could see that the lifestyle must be nice, she felt out of her comfort zone. Everything was in its place. The design was sleek and modern, but with a heaviness regarding the quality to the objects that spoke of wealth. Most of the areas didn't feel very personal, since there were no framed family photographs or any sign of the man who lived there.

On the third floor, she paused in front of double doors and suspected that they led to the master suite. After a moment of deliberation, she continued past the door and walked through open glass doors further down the hall. It led to a walkway against the wall in a large open space. Below, she could see the pool, and the spiral staircase continued further down into the exercise area on the first floor. Looking up in wonderment as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Rey stared through the glass ceiling into the pool. Then, her gaze drifted to the training dummy to her right and the sparring mat in the middle of the room. As the memory of waking up against his shoulder played through her mind, she remembered that she could testify to his use of the gym.

Not wanting to linger on those thoughts, she exited into the hallway and paused as she discovered Threepio in the opposite room. The three walls that did not contain the large windows were covered with shelves displaying models of airplanes and boats.

Announcing her presence with a soft knock on the black door, Rey entered. "Did you build all of these?" she quietly asked.

Appearing startled, Threepio turned his wheelchair toward her. Then, his gaze drifted with sadness over the models. "No, Ben did. He used to build them with his father, when time allowed for it. More often than not he had to finish by himself. After the accident and Mrs. Solo's decision, he would have destroyed them all if I hadn't gotten there first. When I came to him a few years ago, I asked for one room to store what is precious to me."

Rey's throat felt thick with emotion. "I'm glad you saved them. Does he know what is in here?"

Threepio stared at his hands in his lap. "I think he suspects, but he has never asked. When you mentioned Mrs. Solo earlier. … It brought me here." He looked around the room. "Some of these models tell Ben's story."

Eyes widening at that revelation, Rey turned and walked slowly along the shelves. She froze when she saw _Millie_ , the boat on which she had first seen his mother and father. "This is …?"

A light twinkled in Threepio's eyes. "You've seen her? Yes. That is _Millie_ , short for the _Millennium Falcon_. Mr. Solo set more than one record during sailing competitions with her." Sadness returned in his gaze. "He stopped competing after the accident, though."

It was the second time that he had mentioned an accident, and she recalled that Leia had also hesitated at one point, as though skipping over a detail. As Rey wondered whether she should ask, a plane caught her attention: a crop duster. It wouldn't have stood out to her if it wasn't for Kylo's reaction to the "bale of hay" comment.

"What about this one?" She pointed at it, almost holding her breath as she waited for his response. She really hoped that she wasn't making a mistake by asking.

"That was the first plane Ben ever flew."

Her eyes widened again. "He can fly?"

Threepio didn't answer. Instead, he turned and pointed at another small plane. "Miss Finn, if you want to understand, then you need to know the history of that one. Search for Anakin Skywalker, and then search for Han Solo." He navigated the chair towards the hallway. "Make sure to close the door when you leave."

Long after Threepio left, Rey took in the details of the models and wondered which of them had stories to tell.

~SW~

From the moment that Kylo returned from the hospital, Rey could sense something wasn't right. The sound of the vase in the entrance hall breaking against a wall certainly contributed. When he came around the corner and saw her in the living room, he visibly tried to calm down.

"Oh, what did the old, past-his-sell-by-date man do this time?" Artoo asked from the kitchen, leaning forward with his palms on the counter. Kylo turned his head in the chef's direction, but he didn't look up. Then, he crossed the living room to the hallway that led to his study.

The little motor of Threepio's chair could be heard, and he entered the dining room from a short hallway that led to his room. "I told you this isn't over yet. That old crow …"

Minutes ticked by as they waited to see if Kylo was coming back. Then, Artoo spoke as he turned towards the oven. "I drew the short straw last time."

"Well, we can't send in our guest if we want her to stay," Threepio replied.

Standing up from the couch, Rey returned the book to the coffee table and cleared her throat. "I'm right here and perhaps that is exactly why I should go. I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"It depends on the day," Artoo responded. "If he's in the gym, then watch out. If he's in his study, be prepared for brooding."

Rey looked at them with uncertainty. "Ehh … thank you."

With that, she turned and followed the hallway to the study. However, she could hear sounds coming from the gym, and so she continued and stopped in the doorway. He had taken his jacket off, along with his shoes, leaving them on the floor close to the door. With the shirt sleeves haphazardly rolled up, he was hitting the training dummy.

Keeping in mind that Snoke had apparently put Kylo through a lot to prove himself, and after what Artoo and Threepio had said, Rey realized that she wasn't wading in at the shallow end. The scene of frustration in front of her was clearly something that had occurred before. Picking up his jacket, she placed it on a bench and sat down next to it. She waited and it was a while later when he finally sunk to his knees, chest rising and falling quickly.

Standing, Rey got a water bottle from a mini fridge and walked over to him. Without a word, she sat down in front of him with her legs under her, holding the bottle towards him. Their gazes met, but neither of them spoke. After he placed the half empty bottle next to him, Rey reached for his hands and began to gently unwrap them. Though he must have done it quickly, at least his knuckles had been mostly protected.

"How often does this happen?" she softly asked, her gaze on their hands as she continued with the work.

"Often. Especially the last two years." His voice sounded rough and exhausted.

"What happened?" She held on to his hand as she met his gaze.

Silence followed before he finally responded. "Snoke hasn't been coherent since they admitted him. But tonight … he kept saying, 'It isn't over yet. It isn't over yet.' And I know he wasn't just rambling. He has always reveled in pitting Hux and me against each other. Something is going to happen, I know it."

Rey frowned, considering the implications. What must it feel like to endure for years only to have the thing that person was working towards threatened? "But how could he at this point?"

"The will. It has to be that." Standing, he walked a few steps away before returning. "Which means he has been planning this for a while, since a recent change could be contested in court; his mind has been slipping."

Rey stood as well and took his hand. "Back at the airport, you said that you wanted to explain. And about some things, you have. Why don't you go take a shower? We can eat and talk afterwards."

He grimaced as he glanced at the wall clock. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Holding up her other hand, she smiled reassuringly. "It's all right. I'll see you a bit, okay?"

He firmed his grip around her hand momentarily, and then he ascended the spiral staircase. Taking a deep breath, Rey left the gym and returned to the living room. She suddenly stopped as she caught sight of the dining room table; it was set for two, and Threepio and Artoo were lighting candles around the area.

"What are you doing?" Her feet resumed obeying her brain's command and carried her over to them.

"We don't want you to go, Miss Finn," Threepio began.

"And he really is a nice young man under that tough exterior," Artoo added, lighting another candle. "We thought you two might need a romantic dinner to recover from the rose colored glasses falling off."

Rey's eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. "No, I don't think now is the right time. Thank you, really, but I think takeout containers in the living room would be better tonight. More casual, you know?"

"Eating by a romantic fire!" Threepio exclaimed. "Brilliant idea, if I do say so myself. Artoo, blow out the candles." The older gentleman steered his wheelchair over to the large ottoman in the living room, and then, he picked up a tablet and began to peer at it through his glasses. He finally turned on the gas fireplace with a proud little smile.

"My food is not meant to be served on a rug," Artoo said, stepping closer to the living room. He shuddered as he continued. "But for Kylo, I'm sure I'll find bowls around here somewhere that will work."

Rey looked quizzically at him. "Kylo? I thought you called him Ben as well."

"Ahh, you mean because I called him Mr. Ren earlier?" Artoo lifted a brow and nodded at Threepio. " _Non_ , I didn't know him before like Threepio. Our dear head chef has been with the family for much longer. However, we are like a little family, so I call him by his first name." He looked meaningfully at the older chef. "The name he prefers."

Her brow puckered slightly as she thought about what he said; she was reminded of Kylo saying the same thing in her room—that he was Kylo Ren. Instead of lingering on those thoughts, she kept herself busy.

A while later, Kylo descended the grand staircase, wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. His feet were bare, and something about his relaxed appearance greatly affected Rey's heart. Before she could say a word, Threepio navigated his wheelchair to the hallway that led to the study, gym and also the theater room. Artoo trailed behind with their plates.

"Well, we're off to enjoy a marathon of _The Three Stooges_. Enjoy your dinner, you two!" Threepio called over his shoulder.

Rey looked at the blanket and cushions on the floor, meeting Kylo's gaze when she turned to him. "I just want to say that I had no part in this. There was no stopping them. I called Finn while they set this up."

She intertwined her fingers nervously. She had thought it best to take care of the promised call sooner, so that they could talk without any distractions. The last thing she wanted was to lose track of time, causing Finn to fly to Coruscant because she neglected to call him.

As Kylo walked over to the inviting area in front of the fireplace, Rey watched him and swallowed. _No outside distractions,_ she amended. Hopefully, it would not be long before he said something that diverted her attention.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really appreciate hearing from you. :) Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 14**

The twinkling lights of the city around them gained new meaning as Rey observed the night time view. Everything spoke of extravagance and success, yet suddenly the space between them and the life around them was louder. The penthouse felt detached as she looked down at the dark river below, only lit be streetlamps and the bridge in the distance. The scene in the gym was still fresh in her mind, and it almost felt as if she was on the edge of the light, hoping and reaching into the unknown.

"Are you going to eat?" Kylo asked.

Turning around, she saw signs of uncertainty around his mouth. There was a space between them that steps couldn't close, and only words could shed light on the imprint left by the scene in the gym. Knowing they needed to talk, but also feeling as though she was trying to swim against a current, Rey took a deep breath and nodded. Walking past him, she picked up her bowl and sat down on the floor with her back against the large ottoman. The warmth of the fireplace brought comfort.

When he didn't move, she looked up and saw his fists clench by his sides. He seemed uneasy and vulnerable. "We don't have to talk tonight," he said, looking past her at the floor in front of the couch.

"Ben …" She wasn't sure what to say, but she knew waiting wouldn't change what she needed to hear. "Honestly, I'm not sure that I would be able to sleep well if we don't."

His gaze suddenly met hers. "Do you know that feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop? That's what this feels like. That's what my life has felt like for the past few years, and in some ways, from my childhood. I just keep waiting for. …"

"For what?" she prompted when he didn't continue.

"For the next disappointment. For the next challenge, for the next time that I have to prove myself. And now … for the point when you walk away."

Setting the bowl behind her on the ottoman, Rey stood and walked over to him. "I can't promise that I'll stay without knowing what I need to know, but I can say that I know that feeling well." She paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was quiet. "I was moved around a lot before I was adopted. That feeling of leaving was always with me. After the adoption, it took a while for me to adjust. To be honest, Finn had a lot to do with finally feeling secure. His open heart rebuilt my trust."

There was a rough texture in his voice when he spoke. "You were lucky to have him."

"Blessed. I don't think it was a matter of chance that they adopted him after me." A fond smile appeared on her face. "My parents were advised not to adopt again too soon, there was concern that I would feel threatened, but I couldn't … not with Finn. He just walked in and acted as if I have always been his little sister. Even if our birthdays are only a few days apart."

"I'm glad you have each other." Sincerity filled his voice, causing her to look at him closely.

 _He's afraid_ , she realized. "But you didn't," she stated.

He turned and walked over to the window. "I didn't see my dad a lot growing up. If he wasn't deployed, then it was other things he couldn't talk about. I lived for the times when he was home. My mother … She was busy with her foundation. Her passion has always been her work. Threepio has been the only constant point."

Rey glanced at the fire before walking over to him. When she stopped by his side, he turned and sat down with his back against the glass. She gulped. She didn't have a fear of heights, but she wasn't comfortable with just glass between her and the ground far below, either. Instead, she sat down next to his stretched out legs and crossed her own. Feeling the cool, hard floor beneath her, she glanced back at the fireplace. It felt significant that he preferred to sit there instead of comfortable in front of the fire.

"Ben …" She trailed off when he looked at her, and there was something strong yet vulnerable in his eyes. She knew why—he needed her to listen, to hear him. So, she began again. " _Kylo_ … right now, I'm here. I can't say what will happen, but I know enough by now that I need you to fill in the missing parts."

He averted his gaze, but he held out his hand toward her. She didn't hesitate to take it, and he held her hand gently in his own. "How do you do it?" he asked. "How did you let go and find something worth holding onto?"

"By learning to trust." She watched his thumb move over the back of her hand. "It wasn't just Finn, though he was a big factor. As my trust was restored, I eventually had a good relationship with my adoptive parents. Because that's the thing—I didn't trust. My need to protect myself overran my need for them, and I did need them. But you can't live barricaded. When they reach out, you need to reach back and connect. With time and patience, you get there."

Suddenly, he looked up at her. "Had? What happened?"

Pain sliced through her at the memory. "There was an accident. A car hit my dad one night on the way home from work. My mom … she was sick."

Silence followed in the seconds after that. Finally, he said, "Found then lost. How did you recover from that?"

She looked down and focused on their hands. "I would be lying if I said it was easy. But you can either sink or you can make the best of what you have. Finn and I chose the latter." Their eyes locked. "Be— _Kylo_ , sorrow is a part of life. But we miss the good if our view is blinded by the darker times."

"Rey … my name hasn't been Ben for long time. I'm not that seventeen-year-old kid anymore." The expression in his eyes asked the question that he didn't voice—was she prepared to hear what she might not want to?

 _Kintsugi_ , she remembered. What could be together with what was. Taking a deep breath as if she was about to dive into water, she nodded and momentarily tightened her hand around his. She had to consider what he was saying; experiences changed people. Rey Doe was a part of her, but she was Rey Finn.

 _Just as Ben was a part of him_ , she realized. "If you're ready to tell me, I'm here to listen … Kylo."

His gaze was on their hands when he asked, "Did you see my dad?"

Her brow furrowed. "Only once, briefly, when your parents were on _Millie_. I saw them when I booked the tour."

He looked past her towards the almost dark hallway connected to the other side of the room, and she could see he was trying to get his emotions under control. Finally, he asked with his voice low, "Did you see him walk?"

She tried to remember but the memory wasn't clear. "I don't think so."

His jaw clenched and his gaze returned to their hands. "My dad was also in an accident, except I was the cause. It was my fault."

Her breath felt almost stuck in her lungs. "What happened?"

He glanced up at her, but he quickly returned his focus to their hands. "Did my mother tell you anything?"

"No. I guessed something had happened, but she never talked about it. It …" She hesitated. "I was with Threepio this afternoon. He said something about it all starting with your grandfather, but I already suspected that much as you know."

"And you're right—in a way it goes back to him." Leaning his head back against the glass, while moving his thumb along the back of her hand, Kylo began the tale that had started decades earlier.

His grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, had been obsessed with making a name for himself, especially when he married into a well-known family. His drive kept him away from his family, even after the twins—Luke and Leia—were born. They were very young when he flew to a meeting with investors and the plane got caught in a volcanic ash cloud, resulting in a crash.

"My grandmother never really recovered, and my mother and her brother blamed his business, the airline, for taking him away even before he died. They never wanted anything to do with it." His gaze turned to her. "But I did."

She looked down at the floor as she tried to process it all. Then, their eyes locked, and her voice was low when she asked, "What happened?"

"My mother didn't see it until it was too late, but what happened to her, happened to me. By the time she did, the damage was done."

Rey frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, he pushed his free hand through his hair, grasping the back of his head for a moment. There was a look of pain on his face. "As her father wasn't there for them before he died, so she wasn't there for me, either. It got worse when it became obvious that I loved everything about planes. In a way, it was like she thought it would pass if she just ignored it. But every time she didn't want to talk about it, she was also rejecting me. There was a part of me that she didn't want to know, and as it was, we barely spoke." There was movement along his jaw before he spoke again. "When we did speak, she tried to get me interested in something else. Then, she began to send me to my uncle's during school breaks. He lived on a farm back then, and I think she hoped the visits would get flying out of my system. He didn't want anything to do with the airline either, but he wasn't against flying and was a pilot himself."

The model of the crop duster and his reaction to the "bale of hay" comment clicked into place all at once. She didn't say anything, waiting until he was ready to continue.

"I'm sure my mother only intended for me to fly with him in the small two-seater, but he saw my passion and began to teach me. Everything was better for a while. Not great, but better." His free hand formed a fist on the floor beside him. "It all went wrong the day my dad came to get me. It wasn't something that happened often, and, being a pilot himself, he loved hearing what I learned. So, I wanted to show him a maneuver that I had been practicing. Luke, my uncle, tried to stop me, but my dad … he said that if I was sure I could do it, then I could do it. He trusted me." His voice broke at the end.

"Kylo," Rey began, unsure what else to say. Thus, she placed her other hand under his, holding his hand between her own.

With a quick, aggravated movement, he wiped his other hand over his eyes. "I'm sure you've guessed the rest. We crashed." He pointed at his cheek, nose, above his eyebrow and down his neck. "If you look closely, you can still see the scar. But my dad … it was bad. He was discharged after the accident, declared unfit for duty. Then, he also said he was the one who had flown the plane, because I had flown without having a license. The rapport concluded that it was an accident with no negligence, but to this day, I think my mother had a hand in that."

 _Whoa,_ Rey thought, struggling to process all of the information. Empathy overflowed as she wondered how he carried the weight of the past; it was clear that the family also fractured with the accident. Silence followed as she continued to hold his hand, suspecting that the family never really worked through what happened. There was a very good chance that Luke and Leia carried their own guilt, while his dad had lost his career and son in one defining moment, partly because of the latter's own feelings of responsibility.

 _This is not the shallow end_ , she reminded herself. Rey considered leaving the conversation at that for the night, but the question was on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be asked. "When did you meet Snoke?"

"After that." Kylo swallowed. "My uncle blamed me and himself. My dad said that he didn't, but how could he not? I couldn't face him. My mother … her expression spoke of regret and blame. It was the last straw for her. She didn't want anything to do with airplanes again, my uncle agreed, so they sold the airline. I didn't even know until after I was released from the hospital and recovering. It felt as if everything was ripped away all at once."

Leia's words ran through Rey's mind: _… the only thing he has pursued is success in what he thought was meant to be his._ What he wanted was placed out of reach, and he fought to get it back in a way he could. Her heart ached for him, for them.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a humorless curve, and he rested his free arm on his bent leg. "The first time I saw Snoke was after a physical therapy session for my arm. _Skywalker_ had been sold, and I was so angry. At first, we just talked, but then he made me an offer. I was seventeen at the time, and it wasn't until later that I realized my grandfather had worked for him."

Rey's brows rose slightly. "I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. So he sought you out?" One word ran through her mind—creepy.

He nodded and his mouth set in a firm line. "He presented me with an opportunity. He was a benefactor of a school here in Coruscant, and if I transferred here, an internship would be waiting for me."

"Something tells me you didn't start in the mailroom," she replied drily.

A laugh escaped from him. "No. At least, not at first. He promised me a brilliant future, and we spent a lot of time together during my last year of high school. I began to shadow him while at university."

"He must have filled a void," she responded quietly. "Or as much as he was able to."

"He did. I was never very close to my parents, especially mother, but whatever we had slowly disintegrated after the accident." His voice was low as he continued. "Still, my dad tried to stop me from coming. My mother … she never did."

She leaned forward to meet his gaze. "But did she know about Snoke? Did either of them? To me, it doesn't sound like they did. Maybe she thought a fresh start would help you. You blame yourself and believe they do, too. I'm sure she saw that."

The movement of his jaw answered her questioned, though he didn't respond verbally. Something intense in his expression told her he was remembering certain moments. His whisper pierced through the silence when he said, "Snoke wanted to remain anonymous. They didn't know about him until the internship. The last time we spoke was around that time."

Tears as well as anger rose in Rey, seeing how he was manipulated. And from what he had said about the undercover assignments earlier—and the words that had caused the gym scene—she suspected the old man played a lot of games. _But why?_ she wondered.

As she waited for him to continue, Rey's back began to cry out for support, but she didn't want to move. However, she didn't want to be distracted, either, so she warily eyed the window before letting go of his hand. She chose to sit with her back against the support beam next to him, and her shoulder was against his arm. The position reminded her of sitting on the plane, and she thought about how much had happened since she entered the aircraft. Thus, her mind also wandered to a certain red haired man who had also been on the flight.

"Was Hux already in the picture then?" she asked when he didn't say anything. When Kylo looked at her, she elaborated. "Well, it kind of sounds like Snoke chose you to eventually take over, but you said it became clear two years ago that it was between you and Hux."

A sardonic grin appeared on his face. "Hux became his right hand man while I was in college. Personally, I think Snoke did it to make sure I stay motivated, but he dangled the carrot in front of both of us." He glanced at her. "I've never actually worked in a mailroom, but we were given jobs all over his empire for the past two years."

Rey frowned. "So why did he single you out? Does it have something to do with what you said earlier about your grandfather?"

"I believe so. He had been Snoke's right hand man, most likely his successor, but he wasn't prepared to work underneath Snoke for all those years. He left and took many with him. To make matters worse, he then became the competition."

She wasn't sure what to say to that, though concern had multiplied—working for a vengeful man could not have been healthy for Kylo. "And your name?" she quietly asked.

"Snoke thought I should be my own man without all the family history. I don't need them." Something flashed over his face.

"What?" She watched him closely.

He shook his head. "Nothing … just a memory. Let's just say his favorite words are 'prove yourself.' To him .. to myself … there is always another task waiting."

"So after all of that …" She swallowed. "You heard him say that it's not over yet."

His hand formed a fist on his leg, and she reached out to unfurl his fingers, pushing her own through his. "Why did you stay?" She had to know. She needed to understand, because she didn't believe that money was the motivation.

"It's all I've ever wanted. Business, planes … it's a part of me." He looked up and met her gaze. "My grandfather wanted to name my uncle Kylo, but my grandmother had her heart set on Luke."

Her eyes widened slightly at the revelation. "And Ren?"

This time, there was amusement present when the corner of his mouth lifted. "When my parents named me, my dad's handwriting made the 'B' look like an 'R.' They corrected the error afterwards, but he still occasionally calls me Ren." The momentary levity passed and heaviness returned. "Or at least, he used to."

A somber expression covered his face. "I've made a lot of difficult choices," he said quietly.

The thing that had been hovering near them—somewhere in a corner, but never forgotten—stepped forward. She almost didn't want to ask, but she had to. "Like the retrenchments?"

His hand firmed around hers as if he was afraid that she was going to pull away. "There is something you need to understand, Rey. Longevity comes at a cost. Snoke challenged us to find the most cost effective solution to reduce expenditures, and Hux proposed that entire departments should be replaced with contracted workers, outsiders, where possible. That would've meant a greater loss for the employees, especially when it came to things like insurance and retirement plans. Not only that, but cheaper labor could cause other problems. That's why I suggested streamlining the system with our own workers overseeing it."

 _It was business, not personal,_ she remembered. Now, the fact that it had been the better option of two also confronted her.

Her eyes turned to him. "Why did it have to be either of those choices? Was the company in trouble?"

He appeared thoughtful before responding, "In the long run, yes. But the changes seem to be effective."

Her hand covered her mouth as she considered what he was saying—it was a difficult but necessary step. "You saved jobs in the long run," she whispered. "But why now? Why would the business be in trouble?"

His face hardened. " _Skywalker_. For one, more and more people are choosing price over quality, and we have to compete with that. But a big problem was in the luggage department; we had many complaints of items missing from suitcases, which meant those people chose _Skywalker_ the next time they flew. We had to automate most of the department."

She frowned. "Why not just replace the people? So because a few people helped themselves to things that don't belong to them, those who worked in security were largely replaced by technology?"

"Rey…" He implored her with his gaze to listen. "Long run. It wasn't just the luggage department, and if we didn't intervene now, it would have been worse in the future."

A tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry. I've just seen so much hurt. I know what we went through."

As she wiped over her cheeks again, he got up and returned with a kitchen towel. He handed it to her and shrugged when she looked up at him. "It was the closest," he explained.

She smiled even as another tear rolled down her cheek. When he held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her up. "Thanks," she replied, keeping her gaze focused on the towel. When she felt her emotions were more under control, she wiped lightly under her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm not crying just because of what we went through. I'm sorry for what you've been through, too."

He appeared to hesitate, but then he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Rey clung to the back of his shirt as he held on to her. Things weren't as black and white as they appeared from the outside. Outwardly, his life seemed perfect. She had seen the extravagance when she arrived. However, she had also seen that little showed it was his home. Now, he had allowed her to look inside, and she saw the hurt under the beauty. She wanted water to flow through that opening and for it to bring healing. She wanted to know him, to be there. She didn't want to turn back. She was swimming, and she didn't long for the shore.

* * *

 **AN: A blessed New Year to everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Thank you for the review, favorites and alerts. I really appreciate hearing from you. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 15**

"You put my food in the microwave?!" Artoo's cry resounded through the area, following by a loud shushing noise.

"Your outrage is understandable, Artoo, but I suggest you use your inside voice. We don't want to wake up Rey," Threepio commented with a poor attempt to keep his own voice low.

"I think both of you should try whispering," Kylo responded. "It was a late night after a long day. She needs to rest."

"But I am whispering!" Threepio replied indignantly. This time, Artoo made a shushing noise.

Though the three men around the island in the kitchen couldn't see it, the conversation had penetrated Rey's mind and she groggily wiped her hand over her eyes. She was lying on the couch that faced the fireplace with a blanket over her, and the memory of where she was flashed through her mind. Thoughts of the night before followed, and she remembered him holding her. Eventually, they had moved to the couch and a companionable silence had been between them. A more relaxed, humor filled conversation had unfolded when Rey wondered if he knew how to use a microwave, or if someone else usually did it for him.

A smile revealing fondness appeared on her face at the memory, and she turned her head to look around. Somehow, the level of discomfort regarding the opulence had reduced during the night. Then, her attention turned to the conversation in the kitchen when she heard Threepio speak.

"And how did it go? Did you tell her?" The elderly chef's voice was quiet and filled with compassion.

"Yes." Kylo's tone sounded tired and guarded.

" _And_? Why do I have to drag it out of you like that dog had to fight for the spaghetti in that animated movie?"

"I don't think that's what happened," Artoo commented. "It was a romantic doggy dinner. Unlike my cold food that you heated in the microwave."

"Focus, Artoo!" Threepio snapped. "So what happened? You talked and later you ate. I need more than that, my boy. What happened?"

"Don't be nosey," Artoo said. "Your cozy retirement plan up here could change to a remote, uncultured place."

"How dare you—" Threepio began.

"It was good," Kylo interrupted. "We talked and it was good. Now, both of you need to keep it down."

Rey felt bad for listening, so she sat up with a sheepish smile. "It's okay. I'm up."

Straightening from where he had been leaning against the island, Kylo took a few steps toward her. "Morning. How are you feeling? I hope the couch was okay. I didn't want to carry you upstairs, in case you woke up and got the wrong idea."

 _Is he rambling?_ A smile lit up her face as she watched him. Though he seemed uncertain, there was something about his nervousness and vulnerability that tugged at her heartstrings.

"The couch was fine. I was very comfortable, thank you." Getting up, she began to fold the blanket. "And you? Did you sleep okay?"

He seemed hesitant to answer, causing her to look at him with concern as she placed the blanket over the back of the couch. His hands pushed into the pockets of his pants, and there was movement along his jaw and temple. That was when it sunk in that he was already dressed for the day. "What time did you get up?" she asked.

"Half past three," he responded, his voice sounding even more guarded. "The hospital called. Snoke wanted to see me."

Suddenly, she didn't feel that hungry anymore. She walked closer and waited for him to meet her gaze. "What did he want?"

"The same as yesterday. 'It's not over yet.' But this time …" Kylo looked past her at the view of the city before turning back. "He also said I'm going to do what he should have done."

Rey frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm even more sure now that I'm going to find out with the reading of his will."

"I don't want to sound unfeeling," Artoo began, leaning with his arms on the island. He had a wooden spoon in his hand, and he looked ready to use it as a weapon. "But how much longer do the doctors think it will be?"

"Not long. I struggled to hear what he said." Kylo crossed his arms with a frown. "And Hux must have manipulated or paid a nurse into telling Snoke that he was sleeping in the waiting room; he's not. She keeps going on about how wonderful Hux is whenever she is in the room. He's continuing to play the concerned son, as if Snoke can still change his will."

Rey's mouth was agape. "That's terrible."

Threepio snorted. "Well, he is certainly making use of that minor in drama now."

When she looked questioningly at Kylo, he said, "Employee records. I looked into his background when it became clear the decision would come down to one of us."

There was something harsh and cold about this side of Kylo's world—the fight for own interests, and the indifference about someone who was about to breathe their last. It all stood out for Rey. Though she knew Snoke was not a nice guy—to put it mildly—it was hard to see there was no one to care for a man at the end of his life. Worse, the man himself did not see he was poor in some ways.

 _My son needs someone like you in his life, especially now,_ she remembered Leia's words. _Many will come crawling out, ready to take advantage of my son._

Reaching out, Rey slid her hand down Kylo's forearm, who removed his hand from his pocket due to her clear intention. As their hands met, palm to palm, Rey looked into his eyes and said the words that meant so much. "Whatever is coming, whatever he wants you to do, I know you will make the right decision for everyone concerned. I believe you will find the best road to take."

With her trust echoing in the words, after everything that happened, he didn't respond verbally. He used her hand in his to pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her with his mouth against her hair. Then, he whispered, "Thank you."

~SW~

Long after breakfast, and after her morning message to Finn, Rey descended the grand staircase with her backpack over one shoulder. Kylo had left earlier to head into the office, and she had decided to do a bit of exploring.

Walking over to the kitchen island, she grabbed two apples and placed them in her backpack, along with a banana. She had no intention of stopping somewhere for lunch—her budget really couldn't afford it. As she took a bottle of water from the fridge, she heard the now almost familiar sound of Threepio's wheelchair.

When she turned to him, he held out a white envelope. "Ben told me you wanted to go sightseeing today. He asked me to give you this."

Placing the bottle in her backpack, she warily reached out and opened the envelope, seeing a credit card and a note inside.

 _Rey,_

 _You are here as my guest, and I want to ensure you have everything you need. Please use the card at your discretion. I will see you tonight._

 _Kylo_

She didn't like it, but her first reaction was to feel embarrassed—she felt mortified that he knew spending in Coruscant had not been part of the plan.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Threepio voiced his opinion. "Ben means well. His intention wasn't to make you feel self-conscious."

Rey looked up from the envelope and met the elderly man's gaze. "I know. It's just not easy. I'm self-reliant, and when I do accept help, it is from my brother or a close friend. I haven't known Kylo that long. There's no way that I can take this card and use it."

"Young people," Threepio mumbled before looking at her. "Sweetheart, this thing between you two is obviously in the fast lane. If you're uncomfortable taking the card for some exercise in the shopping district, then take it for his peace of mind, for emergencies. You don't have to use it, but at least you have it if you need it."

Rey couldn't help but blush at what he said first. Focusing on the rest, she knew it would be smarter to have a backup plan with her. Thus, with her pride stinging, she tried to see only Kylo's good intentions. It was not easy. She was reminded of their vastly different circumstances, and, if she was being honest with herself, it made her wonder how they could work. She didn't want to think about that question, because she wanted to be there.

However, she knew they were heading towards the moment when they would need to face their different worlds. As ridiculous as it sounded, she was just waiting for the dinner with more than one fork. _Really, why is more than one necessary?_ she wondered.

"You're also going to need this," Threepio said, holding a card towards her. "It is for the elevator."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling slightly. With a deep breath, she placed the envelope at the bottom of her backpack with the access card in her other hand.

As she walked towards the entrance hall, Threepio called out with humor in his voice, "It's really not that bad spending his money, you know! He won't feel it."

Smiling, she looked back over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a few hours. Bye, Threepio."

~SW~

Rey walked the streets and felt the vibrant city life around her, but it was in the Imperial Botanical Gardens and Aquarium where she lost track of time—the latter section especially. There was something peaceful and moving about the scene as she sat in front of the large underwater window. She had never seen anything quite like it before, since the glass curved around and overhead, creating almost like a bubble effect. She felt submerged among the underwater life that enthralled her. Coming from a desert country, the gardens and the freedom and life in the water pulled at her. It was strange to think there was a very big city outside.

As she sat there, she didn't pay attention to the people who also came to observe the view in passing or those who sat down beside her. Her mind moved over the week, taking extra care when she came to the previous night. She wondered if there was a way to reconcile him with his parents, while also pondering when she was supposed to give Leia's letter to him. The wrong moment could cause damage.

When Rey eventually looked at the clock on her phone, she saw that she needed to return to the hotel if she wanted to have time to freshen up before dinner. Her pace was quicker than before as she returned to street level and through another section of gardens, following the signs that indicated the location of the exit. She headed for the subway station, and after getting off at her stop, she had to walk a few blocks back to the hotel.

By the time she arrived, the entrance was bustling with people either arriving for dinner or leaving for the evening. There was more than one restaurant in the hotel, along with their personal dining area for guests, and the lobby was busy with people dressed in evening wear. She felt more than a little self-conscious, especially as she walked past a couple just arriving. Though they weren't dressed in evening wear, there was something confident in their walk as they headed toward the reception area. Rey noticed that they didn't even look back as the bellhop brought in their luggage on a trolley.

Glancing around her, Rey observed the people. Wealth exuded and flowed through the air. In a way, it was as if it moved around her, and it felt painfully obvious that she wasn't a part of it. And it was not that she wanted to be.

 _It looks rather painful_ , Rey thought as she saw an older woman with heavy earrings. It was that she liked being around Kylo and this was his world.

With a twinge in her heart, Rey continued towards the elevators. They were within sight when a woman in a steel grey, impeccably cut uniform stepped in front of her.

"If you are looking for work, I suggest you return in the morning and use the back entrance. Someone will take you to the Human Resources department." The woman raised her chin and folded her hands behind her back. "Now, if you will follow me, I'll lead you to a less conspicuous exit."

Before she could turn around, Rey found her voice. Though she felt deeply humiliated, she refused to show it. She looked her in the eye as she spoke. "May I suggest you ask before you assume. If you treat all your guests this way, it is a wonder you have any. Excuse me."

Without another word, Rey walked past her and tapped the card to call the elevator. For privacy reasons, only a light indicated that it was descending. The rude employee must not have noticed, since she appeared beside Rey with a condescending expression.

"If you are a guest of ours, then I'm sure you've noticed the inscription above the door that this elevator is reserved for private use. It cannot be accessed." Her mocking tone turned cold as she continued. "Are you a smalltime reporter looking for a story? I will have you removed from the premises immediately."

Feeling a little shaken, Rey turned her head towards the woman and noticed her name pinned to her jacket: _Anya Phasma, Head of Security_.

Then, she met the woman's gaze and pointed to the light above the elevator. "As you can see, Miss Phasma, I am a guest." Her voice betrayed her unsettled emotions, though thankfully the unsteady tone could also be interpreted as anger.

The elevator arrived at that moment, and Rey used the card again along with a button to indicate the floor. The doors closed just as the woman snapped out of her stunned state, and Rey struggled to restrain her tears as the elevator moved upward. The remark had certainly made impact among her fears.

As the elevator doors opened to the entrance hall of the penthouse, a strange feeling of relief washed over her. The lobby felt far away, especially as she walked forward and found the two chefs and Kylo in the kitchen. At the sight of him dressed comfortably and once again barefoot, a smile appeared on her face.

Looking up at her, with small signs around his eyes revealing his lack of sleep, Kylo wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and approached her. "Hey, how was your day?"

There was an affectionate note in his voice, and the warmth of it—along with the comfortable atmosphere in the kitchen— overwhelmed her, causing a laugh to escape along with a few tears.

"Rey?" He frowned with concern.

"What is the matter?" Threepio asked, steering his chair closer. "Whose foot do I need to run over?"

She laughed even more at that and shook her head slightly. Without a word, she dropped her backpack and stepped closer to Kylo. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, his arms enfolding her.

"It's … it's just nice to be here with you," she said softly. A few seconds later, she moved to pull back and he kissed her hair before letting her go. She smiled up at him, and then she stepped around him to look at the pots on the stove. "Something smells amazing."

Kylo touched the back of his neck. "I'm cooking for you."

Rey immediately turned back to look at him, sure her cheeks were tinted pink.

"And by 'cooking for you,' he means he's helping Artoo with the preparation," Threepio interrupted. "I must say his brunoise is truly atrocious."

"Threepio!" Artoo exclaimed. "Let the man enjoy the moment. There's no need to burst their bubble. I hardly think she's going to measure the carrots."

Threepio sniffed and turned his chair towards the living room. "I'm just saying."

Smiling, Rey walked closer to Kylo and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Her face felt warm as their eyes met. "Thank you."

"He's right—I did mess up the cut, and I nearly injured myself." Along with other emotions, amusement was shining in his gaze.

As she looked at him, she thought it was nice to see this side of him. She knew he had a lot on his mind, and this was also a moment he needed to take a breath, so to speak. "Not just for helping Artoo," she said softly. "Just … thank you."

"Anything," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her again.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was a joy to write. I hope you liked it! I'd really like to hear from you. :) Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 16**

"Rey … Rey," a deep voice called her name softly.

As she awakened, she became aware of a hand on her shoulder, thus becoming more alert. Though she couldn't see in the darkness, she immediately knew it was Kylo. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I … I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" His voice was quiet, though a trace of uncertainty was detectable.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute." She rose and walked to the bathroom, where she quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a messy bun. He was waiting for her when she exited, so she asked, "Where are we going? Should I change?"

"Not far, so you don't have to change first. Just bring a warm sweater with you," he replied.

The light of the bathroom nearly reached him, and the fact that he was there fully hit her in that moment. She was not scared; rather, she became aware again of a feeling like a magnet pulling her towards him. He stood at a distance, near the door leading to the hallway, and she could feel his hesitation. She knew he would leave if she told him to go.

Pushing her feet into her boots and grabbing her jacket, while pushing away thoughts of what her plaid pajama pants must look like with them, she took his hand and followed him.

He led her up the stairs, and then up another set that led to a door. It was dark on the roof with the exception of the lights for safety, and a cold wind lashed across the space.

Looking back at her, Kylo said, "We can go back if you want. There are rooms with a similar view."

Her gaze was steady as she watched him. "What did you want to show me?"

"The sunrise. I like coming up here, watching the sun as it rises over the river and the city." He seemed thoughtful. "It's different here. I like to feel the elements."

"Show me," she replied, noticing the emotions as they flickered across his face.

He led her closer to the east side where the view was the best of the rising sun. When the cold wind wrapped around them, he stepped behind her and encased her in his arms. Rey closed her eyes as she leaned against him, feeling the wind in contrast to his warmth around her.

"Open your eyes," he said in her ear.

With all the city lights around them and the changing hues in front of them, Rey found herself wanting to hold on to this moment. It felt like taking a much needed deep breath. "It's beautiful," she told him.

"This is my favorite time of day," he replied. "When the darkness recedes."

She heard what he did not say—his longing for hope—causing her thoughts to turn to Leia's letter. As she wondered if she should give it to him, time passed by and it was not long before the warm light of the sun fell upon them. The exquisite colors painting the sky brought a smile on her face and calmness within, causing her to turn slightly and look up at him. "There is something that I want to give you."

He looked at her questioningly. "What is it?"

"Can we just stand here a little while longer? I'll give it to you when we go inside."

His response came in the form of him tightening his arms around her. There was something peaceful, resolute, yet also somehow fragile in the moment as the sun rose higher. With his head resting against the top of hers, he asked, "What is the one thing you want? If you could ask for anything, what would you choose?"

She did not have to think about it for long. "Restoration. I would give anything to help my friends back home. They are my family."

Silence followed, and then she realized the implication of what she said. Turning around, she placed her hands on his chest. "I did not mean to bring that up now. I know it would have been worse if you hadn't been involved. It's just … the effects are still there. If I could ask for anything, I would help those who have lost so much."

There was a vulnerable light in his eyes as he nodded with understanding. "That is one of the things I … like most about you. You don't walk away from pieces — you try to put them back together again."

Her mouth opened and she stared at him. "Okay, I really need to give you something. What you just said …" She shook her head before taking a step back, pushing past the slight resistance as he let her go. Taking his hand in hers, she turned toward the stairs.

Kylo followed with a slight frown. "What is it?"

She didn't pause to glance back at him. "It's something that was given to me while I was in Naboo."

She felt him slow down, but she did not stop. At the bottom of the stairs, he refused to go further and his hand let go of hers. "Rey—"

"I'll be right back," she interrupted him.

She quickly descended the second flight and headed for her room. Anxiety was present as she pulled out the letter from Leia, hesitating for a brief moment before she returned to the third floor of the penthouse. However, he was no longer at the foot of the stairs, which continued up to the roof. Instead, she heard his voice coming through the open door leading to his room. Approaching slowly, she paused in the doorway and saw he was on the phone. His back was toward her as he stared out the large windows, his hand clutching the hair at the back of his head.

His hand wasn't the only thing that showed strain—it was also in the line of his shoulders. Dread filled her in that moment, and when the called ended, his gaze met hers. The lost look in his eyes confirmed that something had happened. Closing the distance between them, she reached for Kylo and wrapped her arms around him.

"I heard my phone ring while waiting for you. It was the hospital. I … I don't know how to feel. Snoke is dead." The statement pierced the atmosphere, and a sense of observing the aftermath in shock filled the air, even as relief battled to breakthrough.

She understood his confusion, knowing he was affected by the years of difficulty and suddenly it was over.

 _Well, mostly,_ she reminded herself, remembering that Snoke's words to Kylo were still hovering. Thus, she held onto him and whispered, "You're here. You are still here."

Without another word, her hand tightened around the letter as it was pressed to his back.

~SW~

As the door closed behind Kylo, Rey turned back to the two chefs in the kitchen. She felt torn. A part of her wanted to go with him, but she also knew she was not part of that area of his life. Not only that, but the media vultures were circling below where the car waited for him. Thus, she let him go.

"Is it wrong of me that I have this desire to burn something Snoke really liked?" Threepio asked when the silence continued to stretch. "I'm feeling brave."

Startled, Rey looked at him before glancing at Artoo as he snorted. "Hah, get in line. I like walking in pet stores when an article about Snoke lines the cages."

The atmosphere shifted and felt heavy again with the reminder that there were different types of cages. As Threepio's thumb shook slightly as it brushed over the other one, Rey felt the hurt and simultaneous relief from the two chefs, too. They did not miss the man, but the years behind them had left their mark.

Brushing her hands nervously down her hips, Rey stepped closer. "Should … should I call Leia?"

Silence followed before Threepio responded. "It couldn't hurt. I don't think she should try to come here yet, but now would be a good time to open the door a little bit."

She turned to the stairs with a nod, climbing them slowly. It felt as if the letter in her room was sending out a signal to find it. When she entered the bedroom and saw her phone on the bedside table, she realized that she had not spoken to Finn yet. She decided to call him first, since she didn't know how long the call to Leia would take.

" _You're late,"_ her brother greeted her.

"Hello to you, too." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Have you seen the news yet? That's why I haven't called or sent a message yet."

" _I guessed as much. Everyone here is talking about."_ He paused. _"I don't mean to sound callous, but you're still coming home on Friday, right?"_

Rey hesitated. "I-I don't know. I know I have to, but I haven't gotten around to telling him when I have to be back. And now I don't know how to mention it while he has to go to a funeral."

Finn sighed. _"Rey … you have to. You know you can't lose this job."_ He sounded uncomfortable when he continued. _"Rose mentioned something … She saw a story online about him being Coruscant's most eligible bachelor. You know, many zeroes blind some people. You … you're not planning on staying, are you?"_

She frowned and her tone revealed her displeasure when she spoke. "Did you just imply that I'm a gold digger? You're my brother — you're supposed to know me better than that."

" _No, no, that's not what I meant!"_ he hurriedly replied. _"It's just … Rose said that other women falling over themselves to get to him might make you … jealous."_

His worried tone penetrated her temper, and she felt a small smile of amusement. _"_ In other words, you're concerned that I will become territorial and refuse to leave."

" _It's not funny, Rey. You're my little sister. I don't like this business."_

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. _Really_." She paused to let the words sink in, and then she continued. "I have to go. I was about to call his mother when I remembered to call you. I'll let you know about my flight, okay?"

" _His mother? See, this is why I'm worried. You're too involved. You haven't been in a relationship with him for something like two years, you know? Not that I'm saying that you are in a relationship. I don't think you are. It's too soon for that … ever."_

Her heart reacted to the thought of knowing Kylo for that long, which left her with trying to sound unaffected for her brother's sake. "Don't read too much into it. This is just something that I can do to help the family at this time. It's not a big deal. Really." She couldn't help but wonder why it felt like she was trying to convince herself as much as her brother.

" _Rey—"_ He began, still sounding unconvinced.

"I have to go now. Talk to you soon. Love you, little big brother." Then, she hung up before he could say anything else.

As she took out the folded piece of paper Leia had given her, Finn's words played in her mind and her hand shook slightly as she dialed the number. It all brought her to the same conclusion.

" _Hello?"_

"Leia? It's Rey." She wiped her hand nervously on her jeans.

" _Rey! It's so good to hear from you. I was hoping you would call, especially after seeing the news. How is Ben doing?"_

In that moment, she had to admit it to herself — maybe it was a bigger deal than she was willing to say at this point.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for your patience! I apologize for the wait. I'm currently updating as I'm able to due to my schedule.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I truly appreciate it. :)** **I hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _Previously on Straight to the Heart…_

 _Rey Finn meets Kylo Ren, heir to the Snoke fortune — which includes First Order Airline — on a flight from Jakku. However, she meets him while he is undercover as Matt the radar technician — one of many positions he filled over time at Snoke's requirement that he thoroughly knows the empire. They connect before she realizes who he is — the man behind so many job losses in Jakku, including her brother's. Kylo gives her his number and asks for the chance to explain._

 _In Naboo, Rey unintentionally meets his mother, and she learns that his name was Ben Solo before he became estranged from his family. His mother, Leia, gives Rey a letter to give to him after learning that Rey will see him again._

 _After accepting Kylo's invitation to stay in Coruscant before returning to Jakku, Rey meets Cecil Threepio, a longtime friend of the Solos, and the chef, Artoo de Deux. While staying with Kylo, Rey gains insight into Snoke's influence in Kylo's life and the man she begins to see as Ben. Ben shares his past with her, and their connection deepens._

 _Meanwhile, Snoke has told Ben that it isn't over yet, and Ben suspects something will be revealed with the reading of Snoke's last will and testament. When the news breaks that Snoke has died, Rey decides to call Leia._

* * *

 **Straight to the Heart**

 **Chapter 17**

It was a curious position to be in — involved in the lives of strangers as if she had a significant part in them. Rey didn't know them well at all, yet she was on a phone call with his mother. His mother wanted to know from _her_ — Rey, the nobody from Jakku — how her son was doing. It felt as if someone had dropped her in the middle of a story, giving her the threads to weave together, while she really had no place at all.

Rey's hand tightened around the phone as the silence stretched.

" _Rey?"_ Leia finally prompted.

 _Ben. How is_ Ben _doing_? Leia's question ran through Rey's mind, and she slowly lowered to the bed. "I …" she began, but Rey couldn't get herself to say, _I don't know_. It was not that she didn't know; the scene in the gym was still fresh in her mind. Rather, it felt as though Snoke's ominous words hovered over scales that were about to tip.

 _Snoke wants him to do what the old man should have done, whatever that means_ , Rey thought as she remembered Kylo's words from the previous night. His mother wanted to know how _Ben_ was doing, while Snoke seemingly had left one last task for Kylo Ren. Who was he? Who was he to her? She already knew that she didn't see him as before; she didn't see Kylo Ren, the villain in her and her brother's story. But he still preferred to be known that way.

It hit her in that moment, causing her to nearly gasp out loud. He didn't see a future where he would reconnect to his past. Even as he justified his decisions and explained the long term impact, it was all still on the same path. He had chosen the best option he could see, but it was still the road in Snoke's shadow.

"Leia." She breathed deeply. "He is in turmoil over something Snoke said before he died. I think Ky— _Ben_ was right. Ben said that it sounded as if Snoke had implemented something in his will, like one last task. I don't know if it will be just a wish or a requirement, but I have a strong feeling that Snoke wanted to ensure Ben remained on this current path."

" _My son,"_ his mother whispered, her voice breaking at the end. She took a few seconds before she spoke again, worry filling every word. _"Tell me exactly what he said."_

Rey hesitated, suspecting that Ky— _Ben_ would not want her to have this conversation. However, not only shouldn't she have brought it up then, she also truly believed that Leia cared for her son. Whether she was trying to make up for the past or she was just trying to be there for him, Rey needed to talk to someone who was a part of the story.

So she told Leia, sharing with her the incident in the gym and the fact that it frequently occurred over the past two years. A soft sob escaped over the line, and Rey found her own cheeks bearing witness to the hurt she'd seen. It was painful to realize that his arm muscles that she had noticed during the flight were not due to vanity or a healthy lifestyle.

" _Rey, I have something to ask of you,"_ Leia finally responded. _"I realize that you haven't known my son for long, but you are the first person in years who has managed to crack open the door. As it is, it has been a long time since I've spoken to Threepio about anything. There … there was an understanding when Threepio went to him that … we cannot contact him that way. Please, Rey, consider what I ask before you refuse."_

Rey felt as if her lungs' capacity shrunk suddenly, and her hand gripped the white covers. "What is it?"

" _When are you leaving?"_

The young woman paused before responding. "Friday. I haven't had a chance to speak to Ben about it, but I have to leave by Friday. I have a half day shift at the impound lot on Saturday."

Leia's deep breath was barely audible over the line. _"Stay. Please, Rey, you have to be there when the will is read. I know I have no right to ask you to get further involved, but as a mother who still hopes to reconcile with her son, I'm asking you to stay with him. I can't be there for him now, even though I want to. If you do this, I promise there will be a job waiting for you at Skywalker. I still have connections there."_

It was a good thing that she was already sitting, because Rey's limbs suddenly felt weak. "I-I can't. My brother … he is expecting me to be there on Friday!"

" _I know it's a big ask, and if you say no, I understand."_ Sincerity was easily detectable in Leia's voice, and Rey knew she was just a desperate mother. Rey understood that on some level, for she knew she would do whatever she could for her brother.

Thus, Rey had to ask herself, could she walk away from Ben now? She had already thought she couldn't, which brought her to him instead of flying back to Jakku. How much more so now that she knew more of his history?

"I … I don't know what to say. I'll call again," the young woman responded, wrapping an arm around her middle. She felt torn between loyalty to her brother and here, with Ben, where it felt like she was needed. In that moment, the memory of when they held hands during the flight flashed through her mind. Feeling his touch almost as if an invisible hand intertwined with hers, Rey repeated, "I'll call again."

" _Thank you, Rey, for even considering it. Thank you."_

~SW~

It wasn't feasible, of course, because Rey could not be without income indefinitely. She and her brother shared an apartment, and she had to pay her share of rent and utilities, not to mention food. Logically, she knew she had to return, but she found herself desperately trying to think of an alternative.

Sitting in the great room on the couch, Rey stared at the view of the river. If Threepio and Artoo noticed that she was preoccupied, neither of them said anything as they, too, found themselves distracted. All three of them felt Ben's absence. In more ways than one — it felt as if they were spectators as he stood on the tipping point.

Standing suddenly, Rey moved quickly toward the stairs and up to her room. She grabbed her backpack and returned quickly downstairs, where Threepio and Artoo looked at her with great concern.

When Threepio saw the backpack, he quickly turned his chair toward Artoo. "Go grab the picture on my nightstand. Hurry."

Rey watched the shorter man go with a puzzled expression. Before she could speak, however, Threepio said, "Please, wait, just give us a moment. Please don't leave."

"I just need—" she began.

"Here it is!" Artoo shouted, his short legs carrying him as fast as possible back to the foot of the stairs. Handing the frame to Threepio, the younger chef rubbed his fingers nervously.

Threepio stared at the picture frame for a moment before holding it out towards her. "That's Ben. It was taken the summer before the accident. I am here for him. He is more than the man with an all-black wardrobe who doesn't know how to smile — a man shaped by pain and misplaced guilt. Please don't give up on him."

Rey stared at the sepia-colored photo for a long time. With the photo taken in landscape, showing the two people from the chest upwards, her eyes were drawn to Ben's longish black hair curling over his ears, and his small, shy smile. It was almost as if he couldn't contain his joy — probably because of the crop duster that was visible behind him — and she could see hope in his expression. Beside him was a man she assumed was his uncle.

"I wasn't leaving," she finally said. Then, she looked up as her thumb brushed the frame. "I couldn't just sit around here anymore. I thought I would go for a walk, and the keycard is still in my backpack."

Threepio reclined against the back support of his chair in dramatic fashion, while Artoo grabbed one of the two banisters of the staircase. "Oh, thank goodness! I was sure that was it when you shot up those stairs," Threepio said, greatly relieved. "I think I just aged another ten years."

"Stop being so dramatic!" Artoo responded. "But _oui_ , I thought, 'there goes a good one.'"

Hesitating for a moment, Rey gave into the urge and gave both of them a quick hug. "I'll be back in a few hours. I just need some air."

"Will you be back by dinnertime?" Threepio asked, sitting up a bit straighter. "I'm sure Ben will be back by then."

"Yes, I'll be back by then," she replied softly before turning to walk to the elevator.

In the lobby, she was grateful that the building was also a hotel, since the few reporters hanging around didn't give her a second look. Many people came and went, and she was just a face among them, albeit in less expensive clothing.

~SW~

By four o'clock, Rey felt foolish. The idea that she could find a temporary job in Coruscant hadn't been a bad one, but it was not that simple. For one, she wasn't dressed for the part, and secondly, she couldn't give any references. She could just imagine her boss, Unkar Plutt, if a call came about her and a new job. She would be let go faster than ice melted in the dessert. Character references were also out, because a call to her brother or friends would result in a meltdown of another kind. There was also the fact that she'd worked for Unkar since high school, and fixing her friends' cars didn't really count.

It had been a foolish idea to look for a temporary job. What was she even going to say if Ben asked about her return flight? _Oh, no worries. Your mom asked me to stay, so I found a job here. How do you feel about another roommate?_

Wiping her hand over her face in frustration at what she had attempted to do, Rey looked up and her eyes fell on the display window of a little bookshop. A painting on an easel was in the corner, and the image showed a woman crying though with a joyous smile. Written in gold at the bottom of the painting were the words, _Much love where much is forgiven_.

The words penetrated her heart, and she stared at them as her mind wandered to her childhood. She hadn't been an easy child for her adoptive parents, especially in the beginning, but they never rejected her. They kept trying, kept showing they were there through their actions. She loved them, and she would never forget that they gave her a home and a brother. Great was the magnitude of thankfulness for what they had done for her.

As she turned away from the store, she wondered how Ben would react if he received forgiveness from his family, from her, and most importantly, from himself.

Would he still hold on to the mask of Kylo Ren?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for returning to this story! So much has happened since the last update, and I'm thankful to return to writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I always appreciate hearing from you. Thank you for every follow, favorite and review.**

 **PS: Some of you may find something about the painting and the words familiar. That's because they are inspired by the true story of a woman who lived a long, long time ago. :)**


End file.
